Suite Life Next Generation Season 3
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: With Stephen and Paislee now married and Macy moved out with twins, the others seem to be bothered by everything changing so quickly. The oldest children go through their happinest, most emotional, crazy days with their ex's, husbands and wives. With the newest additions to the families, how will Zaya & Cailey deal with their oldest children's lives through many directions?
1. Ahoa Means Hello

Suite Life Next Generation Season 3

AN: Season 3 is finally here! Who's excited? I know I am!

Here's the summary again.

Season 3 summary- With Stephen & Paislee both married now and Macy moved out with twins, the others seem to be bothered by everything changing so quickly. Everyone goes through their happiest days and their most emotional and crazy days with their ex's, husbands, wives, boyfriends or girlfriends. With the newest additions to the families, how will Zaya and Cailey deal with their oldest children's lives going into so many directions?

Episode 1- "Ahoa Means Hello"

The next morning, June 23rd, 2030, Oceanfront Hotel, Miami, Florida

The next morning, 5:00am, Stephen and Shaylee were snuggled up close to each other in the honeymoon suite. They just got married last night. They are now Mr. and Mrs. Martin. They got married on the beach with close family and friends as guests. Their daughter, Marcy and their nieces, Maddie, Kayla, Makenzie, Rayleigh, and Stephen's cousins, Kristin, Sam and Missy were all flower girls and their nephew, Bradin was their ring bearer.

Two years ago on September 19th, they welcomed their daughter, Marcy Karlee Martin into the world. She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Shaylee had blonde hair as a child, but dyed her hair red at 16 years old, and then six months before her wedding, she dyed her hair back to blonde.

They became aunt and uncle when Stephen's twin sister welcomed her twin girls, Madeline Faith and Milkayla Elizabeth two years ago on March 28th. Then, Paislee gave birth to Makenzie Marie on December 13th of last year. By marriage now, Shaylee Martin is an aunt to Rayleigh Nicole and Bradin Zachary Martin, Macy's twins, who were born September 19th of last year.

They are going to be aunt and uncle again because Arianna, Shaylee's oldest sister is expecting her first child with her husband, Lyle.

Now, Stephen is going to be a big brother again to Tristian Noah and Kristi Bailee, his mother is expecting and is due in a few weeks. He is also going to be a cousin again because his aunt Maya is expecting triplets, Serena Zarya, Sierra Annabeth and Scarlett Anna Martin.

Also, his cousin, Cassie had given birth to her daughters, Melissa Rose and Samantha Aubree Martin on March 20th of this year. Also, his cousin, Anna gave birth to her daughter, Kristin Jamie on March 19th of this year as well.

Macy's boyfriend, Cole is expecting twins with his ex girlfriend, Alessia Brooks, they are deciding to separate them two months after their birth. Alessia is heading home to Los Angeles, California with their daughter, Alizah Miayah, while their daughter, Alayah Michelle is staying in Boston, Massachusetts with Macy, Cole, Bradin and Rayleigh.

Bailey, Maya and Alessia are due in six weeks now. They are excited to be giving birth and not to be pregnant anymore.

The married couple were still asleep until Shaylee's phone began to ring. She groaned as she was very comfortable in Stephen's arms. She then realized they had a plane to catch in two hours. They were going to Hawaii for their one week honeymoon. They were very excited to start their married life in a very happy, beautiful and relaxing place.

The place where Stephen's parents got married.

Shaylee felt kisses on her neck as she sighed, then giggling when he starting licking a bit. "Steph…"

Stephen hummed a bit. "Hhm…"

Shaylee blushed. "We have to get up. We have a plane to catch...You can do whatever you want with me when we get to Hawaii…"

Stephen smiled as he jumped out of the bed. "Really?" He said, putting on shorts and his Hawaiian shirt.

Shaylee smiled at her husband. "Yes." She got out of bed herself. She changed into a hot Hawaiian dress and put her hair up in a tight ponytail. Walking out of the bathroom after putting her makeup on, the bride put a little perfume on.

While she was doing that though, Stephen, her husband was winking at her, he whistled a bit.

Shaylee blushed when she turned to see him smiling, winking and whistles at her.

"Steph…"

"You are a hot momma!"

She blushed even more. "Stop! You're making me blush!"

Stephen walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Oh, am I now?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "Yes you are."

Stephen smiled. "Good." He kissed her neck again.

Shaylee moans. "You drive me crazy."

Stephen slowly started undoing her dress. "God, how can I not keep my hands off you for 18 hours?"

Shaylee giggled and smiled. "I don't know." She started laughing.

Stephen winked as he began kissing her neck again. "It's gonna be a long 18 hours..."

Stephen unwrapped his arms around her waist and sat on the bed. "Shay..."

Shaylee shook her head. "Steph...No...I love you, but no..."

Stephen sighed. "Okay."

Shaylee crossed her arms. "Get off the bed. We'll be late for our plane..."

Stephen sighed and got up. "Fine."

Shaylee smiled. "Thank you...I was kinds worried you wouldn't come with me, making me go by myself, get hit on and well, I'd have to defend myself from guys..."

Stephen nodded. "Awww. If it bothers you so much maybe we can wear shirts with 'You can't have me I'm taken'."

Shaylee giggled. "I was kidding, Steph, but that's cute!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

Stephen smiled and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know."

Shaylee pulled back, smiling. "Let's go, Mr. 'Don't Touch My Wife, I'll Hurt You'." She giggled as she grabbed her bags.

Stephen laughs as he grabbed his bags and followed her. "I'm speaking the truth, Shay, I'll seriously hurt them."

Shaylee smiled. "Oh yeah? I can do kick their butts, too. After what happened with Anna, Paislee, Macy, Charlotte, Leah, Cassie, and Alli and Nicki and I all took classes to defend ourselves. It was sure fun kicking someone's butt..."

Stephen smiled. "Good."

Shaylee smiled. "I'm making Marcy take that class! I don't care if I have to drag her hair there!"

Stephen smiled. "Okay. Whatever you say, babe." He wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the elevator.

Meanwhile with everyone else, they all headed home to Boston that morning.

Boston Massachusetts, it was now 12pm on June 23rd, Macy and Cole's house

Macy was reading a book on newborns again.

Cole smiled as he walked over to her. "Hey babe, what are you doing?"

Macy smiled. "Just reading up on newborns again. But this time with two little ones. Bradin and Rayleigh are only going to be 10 months older than Alayah and Alizah, so..."

Cole smiled and nodded. "Okay, baby."

Macy looked up at him. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Cole smiled, sitting down next to her. "Cause you're so beautiful, Mace, is it a crime not to smile at you?"

Macy shook her head. "No. I guess not." She moved over so he could sit next to her. "I can't believe you're about to be a dad again, and they're going to be only months apart..."

Cole nodded. "Hey, that's a good thing, right? They'll be close in age."

Macy sighed. "Yeah...but I mean, Alayah is gonna think I'm her biological mother...Alessia and you discussed that, right?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yes, we did. We won't tell her the truth until she turns 18."

Macy sighed softly. "I know. I just feel like she'll hate us for keeping that such a secret though..."

Cole kissed her head slightly. "Yes, but I also hope she understands why we did this."

Macy sighed. "Me too...Me too…"

Cole kissed her head again. "We will get through the next few months and then the 18 years together, Mace…"

Macy layed ner head on his shoulder. "Okay, I love you."

Cole leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I love you too." He looked at her when they pulled away. "You know we never had sex before…"

Macy looked at her boyfriend. "No, we haven't…"

Cole pulled her onto his lap. "I need to get my hands on you before we have another baby on the way, Mace...Please?" He gave the puppy dog face.

Macy laughed. "You really want to do it?"

Cole got off the couch, bending down in front of her, grabbing her hands and nodded his head. "Mace...I love you. I don't want to be with anyone, but you. I want you so fucking bad. I can't imagine my life without you. Macy, I will do anything for you. I want you and only you!" He looked at her. "Please?"

Macy giggled. "You're not gonna stop begging, are you?"

Cole shook his head. "Nope. I won't damn stop until you get your sexy self upstairs!"

Macy giggled. "Cole, we can't do anything right now. We have the twins…"

Cole frowned. "Damn...Fuck. We can't have someone babysit?"

Macy paused. "I guess so. We could." She smiled as she giggled as Cole picked her up and spinned her in his arms, kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Oh shit, I gotta get a babysitter as soon as possible!"

Cole laughed as he kissed her passionately. "Yes, you do."

Macy smiled. "Tomorrow, okay?"

Cole smiled. "Really?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes."

Cole ran his hands through her hair. "God, you're sexy…"

Macy blushed. "Stop!"

Cole smiled as he kissed her passionately. "No thanks, babe."

Macy looked at him. "Cole…"

Cole sighed. "Fine."

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's house, Zack walked upstairs with breakfast on a tray for Maya. She was craving for pancakes, hot syrup and waffles, and whipped cream. She was back on bed rest when they got home from Florida.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

Maya groaned. "Miserable! I hate this!"

Zack placed the tray in front of her, sighing. "I'm sorry, babe. I wish I could do something for you."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't. Obviously."

Zack sighed. "Well, you don't have to be so snappy."

Maya groaned. "Well, I want to be! I didn't ask to have a rude husband!"

Zack sighed. It's just hormones. Don't get offended. She's pregnant with triplets. She's tired. She's emotional.

"Okay, Maya." He sighed as he walked out of the room. He saw Nicki walk out of her room.

"Hey Dad. How's Mom?"

Zack sighed. "Very emotional, mad and tired…" He started walking down the stairs. "Don't go in there unless you want to be yelled at. And, dinner will be ready when I get home from work. If your mother is hungry try to make her something out of the fridge. I'll go shopping after work. Love you."

Nicki nodded her head. "Okay, Daddy. Love you too."

Maui, Hawaii, Grand Hawaiian Resort

After a 18 hour plane ride, it was now 1:00am on June 24th, 2030. Sure after an 18 hour plane ride, they are supposed to be exhausted, but surprisingly, they were awake because they slept all the way to Hawaii. And on the way to the resort, they stopped to get coffee as well.

Stephen and Shaylee finally arrived in Maui, Hawaii. Their honeymoon finally starts today. Finally alone. Alone. No kids, no parents, no siblings. They both took the shuttle to the resort and as they got out of their car, a woman placed a Hawaiian necklace around them. It was 2:00 in the morning. Yes, people have to stay up through the night to greet people who arrive in the middle on the night.

"Welcome to Hawaii!"

Stephen smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Remember Ahoa means hello and goodbye."

Shaylee smiled. "Thank you. We will remember that."

Once they walked inside with their luggage, the newlyweds headed over to the front desk to see Mr. Moseby standing there.

Stephen's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Mr. Moseby? Marian Moseby?"

Shaylee tried not to laugh, but it was very difficult.

Moseby looked up and his eyes went wide. "Stephen? Stephen Martin? Cody and Bailey's son?"

Stephen laughed and nodded. "That's me. Yes. What are you doing here?"

Moseby smiled. "I work here now. I also live here now too with my wife…"

Stephen smiled. "Oh, that's nice. Mr. Moseby, I'd love for you to meet my wife, Shaylee." He looked at Shaylee. "Shay, this is Mr. Moseby. My Dad and Uncle Zack have known him for years now…"

Mr. Moseby laughed as he shaked her hand. "Nice to meet you, Shaylee."

"You two, Mr. Moseby." She said, smiling.

He looked at Stephen. "And, your Aunt Maya and your mother too. I've known your father and uncle since they were 12 and your mother since she was 15 and your aunt since she was 17."

Shaylee's eyes went wide. "Oh my! Wow. That's a lot of years…"

Moseby laughed. "Yep. After you, your sisters and cousins quit the S.S. Tipton, I moved here, got a job as manager, and now, I get to see more kids…" He sighed. "But I guess it's a part of the job…"

Stephen laughed. "I guess so."

Moseby smiled. "So, what are you two doing here?"

Stephen smiled as he lifted Shaylee's hand up. "We just got married. We are here on our honeymoon…"

Moseby smiled. "Oh congratulations! I'm sorry I couldn't be at the wedding. I was here…"

Shaylee smiled. "It's really fine."

Moseby grinned as he handed them their room keys, map of the resort and a coupon on the restaurant in the dining room.

"Your room keys, map of the resort and coupon for the finest restaurants here." He looked at their reversion. "You also have the honeymoon suite for one night." He handed Stephen the key to that room. "Here's the key to that room."

Shaylee took the keys and put them in her carry on bag.

He smiled. "Have a great time here, and congratulations on your wedding!"

Stephen and Shaylee smiled. "Thank you!" They said together as they headed up to the honeymoon suite to set their bags for the night.

Once there, Shaylee went through her bag to get the key. Once she found it, she handed it to Stephen.

The bellhop placed their bags inside. "Congratulations to you both."

And with that, he walked out of the room.

Shaylee turned to her husband, who had the smile on his face. She giggled when he picked her up by her legs, she yelped a bit.

"Stephen!"

Stephen laughed as he carried her inside. "Wow, it's a nice room…"

Shaylee giggled. "Oh please, it's better than our room in Boston…"

Stephen placed her on the bed. "Is that because we get the basement?"

She nodded. "Mostly, yeah." She layed back on the bed. "Ahhh…"

Stephen laughed. "Feels good, huh?"

Shaylee nodded, smiling as she layed down. "Yep."

Stephen began undoing his shirt as he walked over to the bed. He sat down and then Shaylee grabbed him by the hand. "Don't be a scary cat…"

Stephen laughed. "I'm so not a scary cat, Mrs. Martin…"

Shaylee giggled as he layed on top of her, kissing her. "You want to take a bath and we can have champagne with strawberries?"

Shaylee smiled. "Yumm...Sounds amazing…"

Stephen got up after kissing his wife. "I'll run the bath and I'll make sure we have the champagne and strawberries."

She nodded as she got off the bed. "Okay."

She went through her bag that she kept her sexy robe. After getting the robe, she went into the small little room and closed the door to change.

After running to the bathroom to run the bath with warm water, grabbing the champagne from the holder and placed it on the holder in the bathroom, Stephen placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. He smiled when he heard singing.

He did marry the girl of his dreams. She's beautiful, thoughtful, gorgeous, and outgoing. He locked the door and smiled as he knocked on the door.

"Babe?"

She placed some perfume on her neck, two squirts. She opened the door and stepped out and saw him smile.

"Well, hello, sexy lady…"

Shaylee wrapped her arms his neck. "Hi to you too, handsome." She giggled. "I wish you would stop growing...It's hard for me to wrap my arms around you…"

Stephen picked her up by her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "Alright, I'll carry you in there…"

Shaylee giggled and yelped a bit, as he carried her into the bathroom. "You drop me, I will kill you!"

Stephen laughed as he dipped her, she tightened her grip around his neck. "Stephen Zachary! No!"

Stephen laughed. "I'm kidding, babe. I wouldn't drop you. Ever." He put her down by the tub and wrapped one around her waist as the other began taking off her robe by the shoulders. "So, Mrs. Martin…" He leaned his head on her shoulder. "We have a whole week without being parents."

Shaylee sighed and relaxed her shoulders. "Ahhh...No kids…"

He smiled, kissing her neck and began taking off her robe. His smile widened when he saw her.

She blushed. "Good God! Don't smile at me like that!" She covered her face in ner hands.

He smiled still. "No, I like it...It's sexy…" He began taking off his belt and shorts. "I've seen everything, Shay. It's nothing new…"

She sighed. "But, still!" She slowly slipped into the tub and relaxed when she was in all the way. "You coming in?"

Stephen smiled. "Oh, yes…"

Once Stephen was inside, he had Shaylee between his legs and laying her head on his chest with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Our parents would kill us if they knew we had champagne…"

He laughed. "Oh, I know, but they won't know. It's free for us."

She sighed. "Oh, thank God." She took a sip of her glass. "I need to try one of the strawberries…"

He laughed as he reached over and grabbed one, smiling at her.

"Open up…"

She opened her mouth and giggled. When she swallowed the piece, she smiled. "Ooo, it's good."

He popped the rest in his mouth. "Yummm…Yeah. It is." He began massaging her shoulders.

She moaned and sighed. "Oh, God, that feel so damn amazing…"

He smiled as he continued. "I brought you travel sized oils…"

She sighed. "Oh, I love you…"

He kissed her neck. "I love you too, baby girl."

She looked up at him. "Can you believe that we are actually married?"

He shook his head. "No. I can't." Stephen smiled down at her. "I can't wait to get into bed with my new wife…"

She giggled. "I think she'll love that very much…"

Stephen took a few sips of his own champagne glass. "We are using protection, right?"

Shaylee looked at him as she slightly tilted her head back. "God, yes. I may be on birth control, but you mister are using a condom!"

Stephen nodded. "Alright…"

Shaylee layed her head back on his chest.

Stephen ran his fingers through her hair. "We so needed a vacation…"

Shaylee nodded. "Oh, fuck yeah. We had a long two years…"

Stephen kissed her neck again, almost sucking on her neck. "Yeah, we did, babe…"

Shaylee laughed. "It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm not tired…"

He laughed. "That's why we slept all the way here."

She paused. "Oh yeah...Well, we should turn in, Steph…"

Stephen nodded. "Good idea. If we don't, we'd be too tired tomorrow…"

She stood up and grabbed her robe, but Stephen picked her up and carried her into the bedroom as she giggled.

While Stephen and Shaylee were finally in Hawaii, making love, in Boston, Massachusetts, Cole and Macy's, 7:00am, June 24th, 2030

Cole was struggling to find a sitter for tonight, Macy saw that he was close to pulling out his hair.

"Cole…"

Cole looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"You alright? You seem...Uh, I don't know. Frustrated?" Macy said as she sat down next to him.

He sighed. "Mace, if I don't find a sitter by 6 tonight, we can kiss our first time together gone…"

Macy sighed. "Oh…" She frowned.

Cole paused to think, though. "My sister!"

Macy's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? You're what?"

Cole smiled. "My sister, Emily! She was in Africa for six years until she decided to move back here a few weeks ago. I'm sure she can babysit!"

Macy's eyes were still wide. "You had a sister and never told me?!"

Cole sighed. "Babe…"

She was confused. "Why? Why haven't you told me?"

He gave a sigh. "My sister has a different father, Mace...She was in Africa for six years because she was visiting him. She got a job as a veterinarian there. James was 4 when she started going…Emily is 29 now. She's three years older than him...Every 6 years, she'll go visit him…"

Macy sighed. "Okay...So, she'd be able to babysit?"

Cole nodded. "I'm sure…"

Macy sighed out of relief. "Oh thank goodness!"

While, Cole and Macy finally found a babysitter for the night, Cody and Bailey were finishing the twin's nursery.

Bailey sighed as she tried to stand up. "Nope...Can't even stand up…" She groaned.

Cody turned to his wife. "Babe, don't struggle. You'll get upset…"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Cody, please. Shut up. I just want to get up!"

Cody sighed as he helped her up. "Come on, babe. You'll feel uncomfortable if you struggle more…"

Bailey groaned as she walked out of the nursery. "Ugh! My back is killing me!" She held her back as she walked into her and Cody's master bedroom.

Cody sighed as Abby walked inside the nursery. "Hey Daddy, is Momma okay?"

Cody frowned. "She's just really uncomfortable, sweetie. I think I want to smack my head against a wall soon, though…"

Abby covered her mouth to hide a forming laugh.

Cody glared at his daughter. "Not funny, Abigail."

Abby smiled. "Sorry, but Dad, maybe Mom is just ready to get them out?"

Cody sighed. "I wish I could control that, baby. Unfortunately, I can't."

Abby nodded. "I know. She's got what? Six weeks?"

Cody nodded. "Yep. Longest six weeks of our lives…" He finished putting the bed covers on the cribs. "I'm going to lay down. I've been up since 4...Plus, I have to work tonight."

Abby nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

Next door, Zack and Maya's house

Alli walked into Cassie's room where she was holding Sam. "Hey."

Cassie smiled. "Hey Alli, what's up?"

Alli smiled and then frowned. "Nothing. I just want to apologize to you."

Cassie grinned. "It's okay, sis."

Alli walked over to her, taking Sam from her sister. "Hi Sammy."

Sam smiled happily.

Alli smiled. "She smiled at me!"

Cassie smiled. "Of course she did. You're her Aunt Alli."

Missy yawned and snuggled up against her mother. "So, what's up Al? Is this about Jesse?"

Alli nodded. "Yes it is, and I can tell Daddy isn't happy about it. What am I going to do?"

Cassie sighed. "Ahhh. I see. Look, I'm also very sorry I told you to tell him when he was busy with Momma. I'm sorry he got so mad at you...And well, he would be. I think because we are his baby girls. Things are changing and he's not to happy to see it..."

Alli nodded. "It's okay Cassie. I know he would feel this way maybe it's because he's afraid that we won't be his little girls forever. You grew up so fast with having Sam and Missy and he's afraid that I would also. I mean look at our family history we're known by starting things early."

Cassie laughed. "Oh yeah...True. It all started with Mom. She had Anna at 15."

Alli nodded. "Yeah and then aunt Bailey had Steph and Pais at 18."

Alli nodded. "And so on...I just hope none of the other generations of our family doesn't follow the history of footsteps..."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah. I wish that too."

Alli sighed. "We can't plan it, right?"

Cassie shook her head. "Unfortunately, no, we can't. It happens, and it's been happening to us..."

Meanwhile, Maui, Hawaii, Stephen and Shaylee's honeymoon suite, a few hours later, 7:00am, Stephen finally opened his eyes to Shaylee walking out of the bathroom. "Hey, you're finally up..."

Stephen nodded. "Yes, I am, baby. Good morning, Shay."

Shaylee smiled as she leaned down and kissed him.

Stephen smiled and kissed her back.

Shaylee smiled. "Get up. We have some stuff to walk around and see...I want to spend time with my hot husband on the beautiful island of Hawaii."

Stephen laughed. "Okay that can be arranged my beautiful wife."

Shaylee smiled. "I'll go get my hair done real quick." She walked into the small bathroom to put her hair up in a bun. Then walked back into the main room and put her necklace on.

Stephen smiled and whistled. "You look beautiful, Shay."

Shaylee blushed. "Stop! You're making me blush!" She giggled as she covered her face with her hands.

Stephen smiled. "That's my job. I'm your husband." He kissed her cheek as he walked into the bathroom to change.

Shaylee laughs. "Okay...fine."

Once they were changed, they headed down to find the one and only Mr. Moseby.

Stephen smiled. "Hey Mr. Moseby. You were here when we checked in! You still working this morning?"

Moseby nodded. "Skippy is sick, so yeah."

Stephen nodded. "Oh okay."

Shaylee smiled as she held Stephen's hand.

Moseby turned to them. "You two don't happen to have any kids?"

Shaylee laughed. "Unfortunately for you, we do. But I doubt she'll be living here for her high school years..."

Mr Moseby nodded. "Okay."

Stephen smiled. "We'll see you later!" He and Shaylee walked out of the hotel and Shaylee looked at the map. "Ooo! Zip-lining sounds fun!"

Stephen nodded as he smiled slightly. "Let's do it."

Shaylee smiled. "Really? I thought you were afraid of heights..."

Stephen smiled. "Am not!"

Shaylee smiled. "Mhm...Sure..."

Stephen sighed. "I'm not. Seriously…"

Shaylee winked. "Come on! I'll protect you."

Stephen sighed as he held her hand. He laughed. "Well, thanks."

Shaylee smiled as they walked over the zip-lining.

This was true, though. After having to jump out of the airplane in Iraq, Stephen became afraid of heights. Not that he planned it, it just happened. He was never afraid of heights before.

Two hours later, Shaylee laughed. "Are you afraid now?" She held his hand as he was walking like a zombie. She laughed. "Steph?"

Stephen sighed. "Yeah?"

Shaylee smiled. "Are you okay?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah. I think I got over my height problem..." He wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, babe."

Shaylee smiled. "You're welcome."

He kissed her cheek. "What do you want to do next? Check out the pool?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "Of course."

Stephen grabbed her hand as they walked back into the hotel. They headed off to the pool and Shaylee layed down on one of the chairs as Stephen went to go get them some drinks.

As he was gone, though, Shaylee looked up and saw two guys blocking her sun. She just sighed. "May I help you?"

One of the two guys winked. "What's a pretty thing like you doing over here?"

Shaylee laughed. "On my honeymoon with my hot, handsome husband..." She lifted her hand. "...Move along..."

The other guy laughed. "You're joking right?"

Shaylee shook her head. "No."

Stephen came along, holding the drinks. "What the hell is going on here?"

Shaylee sighed. "These two guys don't get the term 'I'm married. Move along' means..."

Stephen nodded and turned to the boys. "What are you looking at? Move along and stare at someone else not MY WIFE."

Shaylee smiled. "Don't make me give you butt kicking. I can do that..."

The two guys ran away, screaming. "Aaah!"

Stephen smiled as he handed Shaylee her drink. "Nice, babe. You scared them. Seems like I can't leave you alone..."

Shaylee smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She took a sip of her drink.

Stephen smiled as he took a sip of his. "You know I'm kinda missing our baby girl just a bit."

Shaylee smiled at the thought of their baby girl, Marcy. "Me too."

He grabbed her hand. "Are you still deciding on another one?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, she'll be 2 in three months so..."

Stephen nodded. "Me too. I want another one. I mean, I want to give Marcy a sibling close in age like Pais, Mace and I are."

Shaylee smiled. "Oh yeah. You guys are two years apart, right?"

Stephen nodded. "Yes, we are."

Shaylee smiled. "Alright...How about this? We'll start trying again in October. Deal?"

Stephen nodded as he grinned. "Deal."

Shaylee grabbed his hand. "I do miss being pregnant anyway, it's been too long..."

Stephen smiled. "Really?!"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah. What? You seem so surprised."

Stephen laughs. "I'm not surprised...Okay, I may be a little."

Shaylee gave him a questionable look. "How come?"

Stephen shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I miss your pregnant belly that it will feel a little weird at first..."

Shaylee smiled. "Really?"

Stephen nodded his head. "Yeah, babe. I mean you being pregnant with Marcy, you were hot and sexy...I guess seeing you pregnant again, I think I'd have to get used to it..."

Shaylee smiled and hugged him. "Thanks."

Stephen kissed her head as he let her sit on his lap. "Plus when you were pregnant, you were two people sitting on my lap. It hurt a bit."

Shaylee nodded. "Aww, I'm sorry."

Stephen wrapped his arms around her waist. "No, no, it's okay, babe. You can sit on my lap anytime. Pregnant or not."

Shaylee smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I love you."

Stephen smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too."

Shaylee cupped his face but pulled away. "We can do that in our new room later, okay?"

Stephen frowned, but nodded. "Okay, Mrs. Martin…"

Later that night, Boston Massachusetts, 6pm, Cole and Macy's house

Macy walked downstairs in a short white dress with rhinestones at the top and it was a sweetheart neckline.

Bradin and Rayleigh were with Cole's sister, Emily for the night. Macy was sure a little nervous, but she knew it was more excitement inside her.

Cole's eyes went wide. "Woah..."

Macy laughed a bit. "I know right."

Cole smiled as he laughed. "No, I mean...You look...beautiful in that dress..." He took her hand as she walked down. "Plus your legs look hot in those heels."

Macy blushed. "Thanks."

Cole smiled. "Come on." He walker her to his car which was a new one. "I finally sold my truck. I think I cried..."

Macy smiled. "Awww."

Cole smiled. "It was well worth it though."

Two hours later, 8:00pm

After they had their dinner, they took a walk for a while and then decided to go home.

Cole and Macy's, 8:45pm

Macy sat down on the couch and began taking off her heels. "Wow! My feet hurt..."

Cole sighed. "I'm sorry, Mace."

Macy sighed. "I'm fine. I guess it's been so long since I put on heels my feet haven't gotten used to it..." She sighed. "Ahhh!"

Cole began to rub her feet. "Are you okay now?"

Macy sighed. "Ahhh! So, so, so much better!" She giggled.

Cole smiled, rubbing her feet. "You're so beautiful."

Macy smiled. "Oh just kiss me!" She grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her.

Cole laughed and started to kiss her. "Yes, my queen."

Macy giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cole wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Mace."

Macy moaned slightly as she layed back on the couch.

Cole laughed, kissing her neck.

Macy giggled and moaned.

Cole laughed, hugging her and kissing her neck.

Macy giggled more and moaned. "That tickles!" She moved her hair out of the way.

Cole laughed. "Are you ticklish?" He began to tickle her.

Macy giggled as she nodded. "Yes! Stop it!"

Cole nodded and stopped tickling her. "Okay, baby."

Macy sat up and smiled. "Want to take this to our room?"

Cole nodded and picked her up, taking her to their room. Once in their room, he resumed kissing her passionately.

Macy started undoing his tie as he kissed her.

Cole continues to her, pushing her against the wall.

Macy pulled away to take off his jacket and tie.

Cole pulled off his shirt over his head, then starts kissing her neck as he started unzip her dress.

Macy began blushing as her dress fell off her body. "I love you, Mace."

Macy smiled. "I love you more..." She cupped his face and she walked back to their bed.

Cole smiled and pumped his fist. "Yessss."

Macy giggled. "What?"

Cole smiled. "You're so damn sexy..."

Macy smiled, getting closer to the bed rest. "Am I now?"

Cole nodded. "Yep." He layed on top of her, kissing her collarbone.

Macy smiled. "Thanks, Handsome."

Cole ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately.

Macy started pulling off his boyfriend's belt as he kissed her neck.

Cole kissed her ear. "You look so beautiful after having twins nine months ago…"

Macy moaned slightly. "Really?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yes, beautiful, you are so damn sexy." He began to unlock her bra and took it off.

Macy blushed deeply.

Cole smiled. "It's fine, baby…"

They began getting into the bed, as they began making out again.

Cole pulled the covers over them as he began kissing, sucking, and licking her neck.

An hour later, Cole pulled Macy into his arms as she snuggled up against him, sighing as she layed her head on his chest.

Cole kissed her head. "I love you, Mace…"

Macy smiled. "I love you too, Cole."

Cole pulled the covers close to them. "I'm happy we made love to each other finally."

She looked up at him. "Me too. I'm happy we finally did this."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "We don't have to worry about having sex anymore…"

She giggled. "Thank God." She yawned slightly, laying her face into his chest.

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay." Macy yawned as she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Soon, Cole was fast asleep close to her.

To be continued…

AN: Season 3 IS HERE!

I hope you enjoy this season. This season will have some more future chapters.


	2. Six Surprises

Suite Life Next Generation Season 3-

AN: I'm back with Chapter 2! Future chapter, this is when Trista, Tristian's girlfriend finds out she's pregnant with their first set of sextuplets! I will be going back and forth with 2030 and 2046 for the next few more chapters. I hope that's okay.

I'm sorry guys I got the dates wrong. The six babies were born 2046, that means Kristi's daughter was supposed to be born 2047. Sorry about that… :(

Chapter 2- "Six Surprises"

Boston Massachusetts, November, 22nd, 2045, Cailey's house

Trista Anderson, Tristian's girlfriend of 2 years, walked into the house with a pregnancy test and an ultrasound in her hand. She was pregnant. They are only 15. She's going to be 16 in June, and he's going to be 16 in July, that means that they are going to parents at sixteen years old. Probably younger than that, though, because six kids could come earlier than nine months. Life is never going to be same again. Trista's life changed once she saw the ultrasound. Who knew Tristian would follow in the family history? She sighed. She did this, she's going to deal with six children in high school and college. No protection. She teared up at her boyfriend.

"Tristian!"

Tristian looked at her. "What's wrong, Tris?"

Trista handed him the pregnancy test and ultrasound. "Look…"

Tristian's eyes went wide, almost fainting. "You're pregnant?"

Cody ran over to him, catching his son before he fell back. "Come on, you need to sit down, buddy."

Trista nodded her head. "Yes…"

Tristian sighed, clutching his head in his hand. "Thanks, Dad."

Trista sat down next to him as she sighed. "I almost passed out to when the doctor told me there were 6 in there…"

Tristian nodded, sighing, but then hugged her tightly. After getting himself together, he looked at her. "Okay, we can do this…"

Trista sighed, looking at him with worry in her eyes. "How? My Dad basically said to me my face, 'Trista Lianna Anderson, get the hell out of my house!', in that voice, I'm pretty sure I'm kicked out of my own house, Tristian…"

Tristian shook his head. "No, you can stay with us…It's just the four of us anyway. We have room to stay here with the babies…"

Bailey sighed. "He'll get over it, Trista. Trust me. My dad wasn't too happy when I told him I was pregnant with Tristian's older siblings. Once they were born, he got over being mad and angry…"

Trista smiled. "Really?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah. I was 18 at the time, but still. Your father is just angry because you are his only daughter. My dad had 11 daughters, I'm counting my twin sister and sister in-law, Maya, who was adopted."

Trista smiled softly again. "Really?"

Bailey laughed. "Yeah."

Cody smiled. "I was angry myself when Paislee and Macy got pregnant at sixteen too. I got over it though. He will get over it."

Trista sighed. "Wow. What about Abby, Meaghan and Jamie?"

Cody laughed. "Thank God they never got pregnant that young. I was there for Stephen and Shaylee. Shaylee had to move in with us when she was pregnant with our granddaughter, Marcy. Her father went crazy."

Trista buried her head on his shoulder. "How are we going to do this? I mean...six kids?"

Tristian gave a deep sigh. "Together, we can do this, Trist..."

Trista frowned. "Are you sure?"

Tristian nodded. "Yes, I'm very sure, baby."

Trista's eyes went wide. "I'm going to be huge! Oh my God!"

Tristian kissed her head. "Hey, now, Trist, you are beautiful. Please remember that…"

Trista nodded. "Okay…"

Later that night, Trista's house

Ava Anderson, Trista's mother shook her head. "No! She's not leaving without my day so, Levon! She needs me, she's fifteen right now! I'm not having my baby leave!"

Trista looked at her mother. "Mom, he wants me out. Begging isn't going to help…"

Levon glared at his daughter. "I want you out!"

Trista teared up. Tears filled up in her eyes. "Fine! You don't get to know your grandchildren if you are acting like this towards me!"

Levon rolled his eyes. "I don't care! You had sex and knew you could get pregnant!"

Trista went upstairs and grabbed her suitcases and then walked downstairs. "Thanks for the fucking help, Dad!" She looked at her brothers. "You guys can visit anytime, I guess…" She picked up her suitcases and walked out of the house with tears falling down her face. Her father really kicked her out. She's going to have to deal with this pregnancy without her mother.

A few minutes later, Trista knocked on Cody and Bailey's front door.

Tristian was cooking dinner with Cody, his eyes went wide. "That has to be Trista, Dad…"

Cody nodded. "Go get it, bud…"

Tristian walked over to the front door, sighing as he opened the front door.

"What happened, babe?" He asked as he looked at Trista's face. He frowned as he saw the tears still falling down her face.

"He kicked me out, Tristian…"

Tristian was now mad. He was angry. "Come on inside…" He looked at his father. "Dad! I can't believe he did that to her!"

Cody sighed. "Buddy, sometimes the reaction we want isn't what we get…"

Trista sighed. "Yeah, I should've been more careful, Trist…" She hugged him and then walked upstairs to Tristian's room.

Upstairs in Tristian's bedroom

Kristi, Tristian's twin sister walked into the room after knocking.

"Hey."

Trista turned to face Kristi. "Hey."

Kristi sighed. "Are you okay?"

Trista shook her head. "No, not really, but I will be. I mean, Kris, I doubt I planned on having six kids at once…"

Kristi laughed as she helped Trista unpack. "You didn't plan, that's the problem, girl. My brother is going to be a dad and you're going to be a mom to six beautiful babies." She smiled. "I'll be here to help."

Trista smiled. "Thank you."

Kristi smiled back. "You're welcome."

A few minutes later, Tristian finished making dinner.

Kristi and Trista both laugh walking downstairs.

Kristi burst out laughing. "She is gonna flip, Tris…"

Trista laughed harder. "I know right? But, it's not her damn business, though…"

Kristi shrugged her shoulders. "True, yeah."

Tristian hugged Trista with one arm. "Are you all settled in, babe?"

Trista nodded her head. "Yeah."

Kristi heard the front door being knocked on, she sighed. "Who is knocking on our door at this hour?" She said, putting the salad down on the table and then walked to the root door. Looking through the window, she saw Trista's father, mad as hell.

"Ummm...Daddy?"

Cody yelled from the kitchen. "What, Kristi?"

Kristi sighed. "It's Trista's dad at the door…"

Trista's stomach twisted. An uncomfortable feeling. "Oh, no, he's pissed…" She walked to the front door slowly.

Cody followed her. "Let me handle this, girls."

Tristian walked over to Trista, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's okay…"

Cody opened the door and before he could get anything out, Leon walked over to Tristian.

"Get your paws off my daughter!"

Trista sighed. "Daddy! You can't walk in here and…"

Levon glared at her. "Trista, you are staying out of this!"

Tristian glared at him. "You told her to get the fuck out of your house! She's staying here!"

Trista sighed as she held onto Tristian tightly.

Ava ran after her husband. "Leon! Please. This is ridiculous!"

Levon glared at Tristian. "I want to hurt you for knocking up my little girl!"

Trista looked at her father. "Dad! No!" She tried to hold Tristian tighter.

Tristian glared at his girlfriend's father. "Mr. Anderson…" He looked at Trista. "She's my world. You have no idea how much I love her…"

Levon glared at him again. "You got her pregnant, I want to hurt you!"

Cody pulled Leon away from his son. "Get out of my house right now!"

Trista was now scared that she was burying her face in Tristian's shoulder. "I...I'm scared…"

Soon, Trista's father left the house, but Trista never let go of Tristian. She layed a hand on her belly. "I don't need him...He's just being a total asshole…"

Ava gave her daughter a hug. "Call me anytime, okay?"

Trista nodded. "I will. Okay, Mom."

Ava kissed her daughter's head. "Take care of my daughter, Tristian."

Tristian nodded his head. "I will."

Later that night, Tristian's bedroom

Trista rolled over on her side, facing Tristian. "How are you feeling?"

Tristian looked down at her. "Me? I'm feeling overwhelmed right now, but at the same time, I'm feeling so great…"

Trista giggled, snuggling close to him. "I'm feeling the same…"

Tristian looked at her. "I'm going to get two jobs, babe...I mean, six kids is a lot…"

Trista sighed. "Yeah…"

Tristian kissed her head. "I'll be here for you, I'm not going anywhere. You and me. Together as a team, we'll make this work."

Trista pulled the covers closer to herself. "Okay."

After almost two years of being together, Tristian and Trista will be parents of six babies. They are sure on a handful next few months and then years, too. Six kids at once. Sextuplets. Ready or not, they are coming.

To be continued…

AN: Finally updated. This season will have more future chapters. You'll see. Enjoy!


	3. Honeymoon Surprise

Suite Life Next Generation Season 3

Episode 3: "Honeymoon Surprise!"

AN: Finally back to this story! Sorry for the long wait...I just got back from Florida, July 28th and I'm getting all of my appointments done next week. Epilepsy sucks people! :(

June 26th, 2030, Maui, Hawaii

Stephen and Shaylee were enjoying their honeymoon until Shaylee started not feeling well. She began throwing up this morning. When she walked out of the bathroom, Stephen was standing outside the bathroom, looking concerned.

"Are you okay, babe?"

Shaylee sighed deeply, taking a deep breath. "I don't know, Steph. I'm feeling sick to my stomach a lot now. My stomach is getting bigger. I never looked like this only when..." Her eyes went wide. "Oh my God..."

Stephen's eyes widened. "Do you think you're pregnant?" He was in shock, but excited to be a father again.

Shaylee nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so, but I have to confirm." She looked at her husband. "Could you please get me couple of pregnancy tests?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah." He kissed her head. "If you are pregnant, we'll deal with it together." Meanwhile, Boston, Massachusetts, Zaya's house, Anna knocked on the door and then rushed inside. "Dad? Where is Alli? She sent me a SOS text...Everything okay?"

Zack's eyes widened as he looked at his eldest daughter and gave her a hug. "What? She didn't even tell me she's upstairs in her room..."

Anna nodded. "I'll go find out..." Just as Anna was walking up the stairs, Paislee rushed inside. "Girl problems. Upstairs, Anna. I got it too."

Anna nodded as she then gave her dad a hug before she rushed upstairs with Paislee. "Okay..." They rushed into Alli's room. "Hey, what's going on?"

Alli sighed. "Jesse broke up with me..."

Abby was sitting on Alli's bed. "Jesse broke up with me too..."

Paislee was confused. "Because why? I mean there's gonna be a reason why..."

Alli looked at her oldest sister. "Uh...I...I..."

Anna's eyes went wide. "Oh God, what happened? You don't just go, 'Uh...I...I...' for no reason, Allison Leigh."

Macy frowned. "Why would Austin break up with you?" She turned to her cousin. "Ails, why would Jesse break up with you?" She frowned. "Is everything okay guys?"

Alli wasn't feeling well, neither was Abby. They both decided to sleep over at Alli's to calm both each other down. When they found out that they were pregnant by test, they told their boyfriends. Both got broken up with because of the pregnancy.

Anna looked at her sister. "That's what I just asked...but yeah, what's up guys?"

Alli looked ashamed. "I could be pregnant...I think..."

Macy's eyes went wide, turning to Abby. "Oh, God, you can't be pregnant too! Are you, Abigail?"

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh my God..." She hugged her sister who started to cry. "Ails it's okay..."

Alli sobbed. "No its not Anna what am I gonna tell Daddy?" She looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't go up to him and tell him, and go, 'Well, Daddy your other little princess is now pregnant'..."

Abby turned to Paislee, who pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Abs." She kissed her head. "It's okay..." She rubbed her back when she started crying. "Macy Michelle, we have to be supportive right now."

Anna sighed. "I don't know, Ails. You girls have to tell Dad and Uncle Cody...Does Aunt Bailey and Mon know?"

Both girls shook their heads. They didn't even tell their mothers because they were so scared. Life isn't going to be easy once again. Abby was pregnant. Alli was pregnant. They were going to be single mothers. They didn't want to be, but until Austin and Jesse get their shit together, they are going through this together.

Macy shook her head. "Great..." She sighed. "Don't worry you can let Mom know but it's Daddy you have to be very careful in telling in case he freaks out..."

Anna nodded. "Same with Mom, Alli. Dad might freak out but he'll be supportive."

Alli frowned. "He's so stressed out with Mom, though."

Anna sighed and nodded. "Yeah but how about you tell him after our sisters are born...but again, that's too far away so, Ails, you are going to have to tell them. No matter how hard it will be guys."

Abby sighed. "I think I will tell Dad now...He needs to know..."

Paislee nodded. "Macy and I will go with you."

Abby nodded and hugged her sisters as she wiped her eyes. "God, I'm not ready for this!" She looked at her sisters.

Paislee nodded, kissing her head. "We know, baby. We're here for you, okay?"

Abby nodded her head slowly. "Okay."

Cailey's house, a few minutes later

Abby walked into the house with Paislee and Macy. "Hey Daddy." She felt sick to her stomach but she held it in. She needed to tell him.

Cody smiled. "Hey baby girl..." He looked at her and frowned. "Are you alright?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Go ahead, Abs. You got this." Paislee was nervous to tell her father, but she needed to tell him. No way was she waiting.

Abby nodded her head. She teared up. Her heart was racing, harder and faster. She wasn't ready for this. She was 15 years old and pregnant. "I...I...I'm pregnant, Daddy..." Her tears rolled down her face. "I'm really sorry..."

Cody's eyes went wide, but then he started laughing. "You can't be serious, Abigail. Please tell me you're joking..." He thought this was a joke, that's what he wanted, but obviously, that's not what he got. His baby was pregnant at fifteen.

Abby shook her head slowly. "I'm not joking, Daddy. I'm very serious...I...I'm really pregnant."

Paislee backed her sister up. "Dad, she's telling the truth. She told me and Macy. She was actually crying."

Cody's eyes widened. "Oh my God..." That's all he could say. His mind was lost, his words went nowhere and his heart broke for his daughter. But of course, he didn't know the worst part- Austin breaking up with her.

Abby sighed with tears forming in her eyes again. "That's not the worst part..." She teared up. "Austin dumped me." She said softly.

Cody's eyes widened. "What?!" He screamed. His baby girl is now pregnant and going to be a single mother.

Abby nodded. "Uh, yeah...He broke up with me."

Charlie jumped up from the couch hearing all of this. He was not happy. "I'm going to kill him!Cody sighed. "I'm with you on that one!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "As much as I want to kill that kid, I can't. How will I tell your mother about this? Does she know?"

Paislee paused. "Oh shit. Good question..." She looked at her brother, who was boiling. "Charlie calm down...Take deep breaths."

Charlie shook his head. "Take deep breaths? Come on, Pais..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I gonna do? I don't want to take take deep breaths!"

Abby groaned. "What are you going to do?! I'm the one who's pregnant here! Are you carrying a baby in your belly? No!" She rolled her eyes.

Charlie shook his head. "I want to kill that guy..."

Macy sighed. "We all do, Char. But we can't, so we have to deal with this together."

Zaya's house, Alli walked into Zack's home office. "Daddy?" She was definitely not looking forward to tell her father that she was pregnant. She had sex. Now, she's pregnant. She knew her stomach was in knots.

Zack looked up at his daughter, who walking into his home office. "Yes, baby girl?"

Alli teared up slightly. "You're going to kill me or hate me..." She said softly.

Zack frowned. "Why would I, Princess?" His eyes widened as he looked at his baby girl, Alli. He realized something. She is trying to tell him that she's pregnant.

"Allison Leigh Martin, are you trying to say that you're pregnant?"

Alli began sobbing slightly as she nodded. "Y...Yes..."

Zack's eyes widened, he got up from his chair, hurried over to her and pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug and rubbed her back. "It's okay, baby...I...I don't know what to say, but I'm disappointed in you. You should've been more careful, honey."

Alli sobbed into his shoulder as tears fell down her face. "Jesse broke up with me when I told him...He wants nothing to do with me, Daddy. I don't know how I'm going to raise a baby alone."

Maui, Hawaii,

After Stephen got back with the pregnancy tests, he handed them to his wife and she walked into the bathroom to take them.

She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "I'm pregnant again, Steph."

Stephen smiled and picked her up, hugging her as he began spinning her around joyfully. "Oh my God, Shay, that's amazing..." He kissed her and then kissed her belly. "I'm so excited that we're having another baby..."

Shaylee giggled. "I'm excited too. I guess we are going to have to head home early baby. I don't want to wait." She smiled. "Plus I wonder what has been going on at home."

Later that night, Cailey's house

Shaylee and Stephen walked into the house with their things. "We're back!"

Bailey smiled. "Hey! What are you doing home early?"

Shaylee smiled. "We found out exciting news. I'm pregnant!"

Bailey smiled. "Oh, how amazing!" She hugged her daughter in-law. She turned to her daughters, Abby, Macy and Paislee. "Girls, do you want to explain why I had to find out that Abby was pregnant from your father?"

Stephen's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?! What?!" He groaned. "Where the fuck is Austin?! I want to kill him!" Abby was pregnant. Stephen wasn't happy. His body boiled. All Stephen wanted to do was wanting to kill him.

Abby looked down. "He broke up with me, Steph. He's not here. I don't know where he is..."

Stephen sighed, shaking his head. "I'm going to find him and kill him..."

Bailey looked at her oldest son. "Stephen Zachary Martin, you aren't going to hurt that boy. He's just in shock. I'm sure he'll come around..."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. If he's anything like Ryan, he'll just leave…"

Abby looked at her sister. "Do you think he'll just stay away forever?"

Paislee shook her head. "No, Abs." She slapped Macy's arm. "Mace, please don't scare her."

Macy nodded her head. She looked at her sister. "Sorry, Abs."

Abby smiled slightly. "It's okay, Macy."

Shaylee sat down next to her sister in-laws. "Let's talk about this together tonight. But right now, I'm starving. Anybody else?"

Macy, Abby, Paislee and Bailey nodded. "Ooo, yeah."

Stephen laughed. "I'll make anything. Any requests?"

Bailey smiled. "A juicy hamburger."

Abby smiled. "Pasta."

Shaylee smiled brightly. "Pancakes with bacon."

Macy laughed. "Steak sounds good to me, but I'm not pregnant."

Paislee laughed too. "Me either, but uh, chicken sounds good."

Stephen shook his head, laughing. "Alrighty then. I'll make all of that." He headed into the kitchen to get started on the dinners.

Zaya's house, Zack walked into his and Maya's bedroom. "Hey May. I have to tell you something."

Maya put her book down and looked at her husband. "Yeah, honey?"

Zack sat on the bed, sighing slightly. "Alli is pregnant."

Maya began laughing. "Haha, Zack. You're funny. That's funny. It sounds like you said that Alli, our daughter is pregnant."

Zack sighed. "That's because I said say she is pregnant, Maya."

Alli walked into the master bedroom. "Mom, I am really pregnant."

Maya's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Are you seriously kidding me, Allison?"

Alli shook her head. "No, Momma. I'm not."

Maya sighed. "Does Jesse know?"

Alli gave a sad sigh, nodding her head slowly as tears began coming to her eyes. "He does, Momma, but he broke up with me…"

Maya frowned, sighing, feeling terrible for her daughter. "Oh, baby girl. I'm sorry. Come here."

Alli slowly walked to the bed, climbed into the bed and cuddled close to her mother, who kissed her head. "It's okay, baby girl. We are all here for you."

Alli hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mommy."

Meanwhile with Abby, in her bedroom, she heard knocking at her window. The fifteen year old walked over, opened the window, looking down. "What are you doing here?" There was her ex boyfriend.

Austin sighed, looking up at her with flowers. "Abby, please. Forgive me. I screwed up. I messed up. I...I don't deserve to be taken back, but you are carrying my baby. Please."

Abby teared up. "Really?"

She nodded her head, she rushed out of her bedroom and downstairs.

Stephen laughed. "Woah, where are you going?"

Abby smiled. "Nowhere." She rushed outside and around the corner of the house to Austin.

Stephen nodded. "Oh..." He said, thinking and then opening the back door. Shaylee looked out of the side window. She smiled. "Austin is out there. He wanted to talk to her. Awww!" Stephen frowned. "What if he hurts her again?" Shaylee wrapped her arms around his neck. "What if he wants to be apart of the baby's life? I think that's more important, babe." Stephen nodded wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're right..." Shaylee smiled. "Alright. I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

Stephen kissed her head. "Goodnight, Shay." Outside, Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey." Austin wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey beautiful..."

Abby giggled. "Sooo...You had a change of heart?"

Austin nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I did, babe."

Abby smiled. "Just making sure you're not gonna leave again." She said, hugging him. "Do you want to come inside? I'm getting cold."

Austin nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Austin sighed, looking at her, yet nervously. "Yeah, but I'm not sure your family is gonna trust me, Abs."

Abby gave a deep sigh. "I know. We can sneak you in until the morning. I'll ask to them."

Austin nodded. "Okay."

When Abby walked inside with Austin behind her.

Upstairs, Abby's bedroom

Austin pinned her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

Abby giggled and kissed him back.

Austin moaned, leaned down and kissed her neck. "I love you, Abs." Abby giggled and moaned. "I love you too Austin."

Austin smiled, moved his hands to underneath her shirt and began taking it off. Abby giggled and kissed him passionately.

Austin kissed her back, picks her up, walked her to her bed and layed her down.

Abby giggled, wrapping her legs around him and winked at him. "Let's just have sex now."

Austin smiled. "That we can do." He got them under the covers and pulled the covers over them as they began making out.

To be continued…

AN: I'm going to leave it here because I have to go to the hospital tomorrow and possibly stay overnight. I'm nervous. I have been having minor seizures. Goodnight everyone. Glad to be back on Fanfiction!


	4. Drama Comes To Boston Once Again

Suite Life Next Generation Season 2

Episode 4: "Drama Comes To Boston Once Again"

AN: I'm writing three stories at the same time. This chapter has a lot of drama...Let's see what happens.

Eight days later, Friday, July 5th, 2030

Zack and Maya's House

Cody knocked on the front door of his brother and sister in-law's house. Soon, Zack opened the door. "Hey. Thanks for coming by so quick, bro. I need your help! I can't finish this nursery with just Bentley and Dylan and Aiden. Even with all 4 of us, it's not gonna be finished in time before Serena, Sierra and Scarlett get here and I'm freaking out."

Cody nodded his head. "I understand, bro. I'm here to help. We are in a stretched time here. Bailey, Maya and Alessia are due in 5 weeks now. Abby, Alli and Shaylee are 9 weeks pregnant now."

Zack let his brother inside the house, shutting the door. "How are you doing with knowing Abby is pregnant, bro?"

Cody sighed sharply. "Honestly?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah."

Cody gave a deep sigh. "I'm disappointed, Zack. I thought she wouldn't…"

Zack nodded. "I know…I feel the same way with Alli…"

Both Zack and Cody were disappointed in their daughters. They thought they wouldn't have sex. Well, too late. There is gonna be two more Martins coming into the world.

Cody sighed. "Well, let's get started, Zack. No more time to wait."

Zack nodded. "Let's go." They both walked upstairs to Serena, Sierra and Scarlett's nursery. Cody sighed as he saw just paint and carpet in the room. "Alright, we have a lot to do. Are the boys home? I can get Charlie and Stephen to help."

Zack nodded his head. "Sure, we'd need the help. I couldn't do this myself, Codes."

Cody laughed. "I know. You've been over stressed with everything. Maya is on bed rest and she can't do a lot of things."

Cody nodded. "I know, bro. Alright, let me text Steph." He pulled out his phone and texted his son.

Cody's text message: "Hey Steph. Can you come over to your Aunt Maya and Uncle Zack's? We need you and Charlie's help with the nursery."

Stephen's text message: "I'm on my way. See you in a few minutes."

Cody looked at his brother. "They will be right over."

Zack nodded. "Great!" He started taking off the paper on the floor. Let's get started on the wood floor."

Cody nodded. "Let's start at the window in the right corner. It'd be easier to get out of the room." He got the first piece of wood floor and placed it on the floor."

Zack began doing the floor with him. "Bro?"

Cody nodded, looking up at him. "Yeah?"

Zack smiled and helped him with the wood floor. "Do you think we'll get this done before the birth?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "I hope so. I really hope so."

Meanwhile, Cole and Macy's Apartment Complex

Alessia, Cole's ex girlfriend, who is 35 weeks pregnant with Alayah and Alizah. She was at her doctor's appointment when her doctor had said that she go on bed rest until her due date of her daughters. She decided to tell her ex boyfriend, who is the father of her daughters.

She sighed deeply, trying to catch her breath as she knocked on the door. This pregnancy is getting harder and harder as it gets to the end of her pregnancy, although she's only eight months pregnant. She layed a hand on her belly, feeling the kick.

Cole opened the front door, seeing Aleesia standing there, he looked at her in concern. "Hey, Aless, are you okay?"

Alessia nodded slowly. "Well, I'm fine and so are the girls, but my doctor wants me to go on bed rest until my due date…"

Cole grabbed her hand, helping her up the stairs, helping her to the couch and then helped her sit down.

Macy looked at them in concern. "Is everything okay?"

Alessia nodded her head. "Yes, but her doctor wants her on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

Macy walked over to her boyfriend and Alessia. "You can stay with us, Alessia. If you want to stay with us."

Alessia smiled. "Really?" She looked at Cole. "Can I?"

Cole nodded his head. "Of course you can stay here. I mean they can come any time, we have to be on alert."

Macy sat down next to Alessia. "How are you feeling, though?"

Alessia sighed, rubbing her belly, leaning back on the couch, moaning slightly and trying to get comfortable. "Exhausted, my feet are killing me, my back is killing me and I can't sleep well…"

Cole slightly picked up her legs and layed her down on the couch, he knelt down so she could stretch out and get comfortable. "I'm sorry, Aless. I wish I could do something for you." He turned to Macy. "Mace, can you please grab a blanket?"

Macy nodded her head. "Sure." She stood up, walking to the closet and pulled out a blanket and then walked back to the couch, placing the blanket on Alessia. "Get some sleep."

Alessia nodded her head. "Okay."

Cole nodded too. "I'll wake you in an hour, okay?"

Alessia nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Cole kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."

Macy saw that. The kiss on the forehead. Was she jealous? Yeah. But, she wouldn't say that to Cole. She knew Alessia needed Cole right now, so complaining to him was a bad idea. She wanted the girls to be healthy. Macy tried to hide the hurt in her body, but it was just eating her alive. 18 more years of this? No way. She just walked to the kitchen and began cleaning the kitchen again. She just wanted to keep herself busy.

Cole looked at Macy and walked over to her seeing that she looked bothered. "Hey Mace, are you okay?"

Macy nodded, trying not to show that she was jealous. "Yeah, yeah, I...I'm good..." She said, putting dishes in the dishwasher.

Cole looked at her. "Mace, are you really okay?"

Macy sighed, looking up at him. "Cole...Don't freak out..."

Cole looked at her concerned. "Why would I freak out Mace? You do know I love you very much..." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Macy looked down and then in his eyes. "I...I'm late..."

Cole's eyes widened as he stared at her. "What? What do you mean you're late? Are you...are you pregnant?"

Macy sighed. "I...I don't know...I know that I'm late!"

Cole nodded his head as he wiped her eyes and kissed her head. "It's okay, Mace, it's okay..."

Macy shook her head. "No! It's...It's not! I have two ten month olds and...you have Alayah coming! How the hell are you and I gonna raise four children under the age of 2?!"

Cole nodded. "Baby, we'll find a way I promise..."

Macy started crying in his shoulder. "I'm so stressed out...How are we going to do this?"

Cole nodded. "We can do this Mace, and besides Alayah and the new baby will be close in age, so I guess it kinds of make things easier. We can raise all four of them even though it's kind of easier said than done but we can do it..."

Macy looked at him with puffy eyes. "Cole...It's not as easy as it looks...I mean I'm pregnant...or I could be...Bradin, Rayleigh and Alayah and Alizah are ten months apart and now I could be pregnant too! Cole...I can't..."

Cole sighed looking at her. "I'm so sorry, Mace. I know I'm being inconsiderate, but I'll do my very best to make you all happy because you're my world. The moment you came to my life, I was so so happy, but Mace, it's your decision. Do you want to have this baby?" He asked before continuing. "Whatever you want to do, I'll support because I love you with all my heart."

to Macy sniffed. "I...I...I can never have an abortion!"

Cole gave her a big hug. "Oh, thank God. Thank you, Mace." He kissed her. "I love you so, so, so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Baby or not, I'll still love you."

Macy sniffed. "I love you too, babe..." She kissed him. She sighed deeply as she felt sick. "Oh crap..."

Cole looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

Macy shook her head as she rushed to the bathroom.

Cole ran after her and pulled back her hair and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Mace.."

Macy began throwing up. "Ugh...Gross..." She took deep breaths after throwing up. "I can't believe this is happening..."

Cole sighed. "Babe..." He said, finding a pregnancy test for her. "Take it." He said, handing her the pregnancy test.

Macy srared at the pregnancy test. "Okay..."

After a few minutes, Macy walked out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand. "Cole...I...I...I'm...It's...I…"

Cole looked at the test and then at Macy. "You're pregnant?"

Macy nodded slowly. "Uh huh..."

Cole smiled and kissed her as he spun her around. "I'm so happy..."

Macy looked at him with worry all over her face. "My dad is gonna fucking kill me!"

Alessia looked at them. "What's going on with you two?"

Macy smiled slightly. "I'm pegnant."

Alessia smiled and gave Macy a hug. "I'm so so happy for you, Mace!"

Macy smiled. "Thanks! How the hell are we gonna tell our families? You got any ideas?"

Alessia smiled. "A picture reveal! Ooo! It will be so cute!"

Macy smiled happily. "That's an amazing idea! Thanks, Aless for the idea..."

Alessia smiled. "Alayah and Alizah are gonna have another step sister and brother! Awww!"

Macy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they'll be close in age and well, miles away. Expect for Alayah."

Alessia rubbed her belly. "I know! I'm just ready to get them out. My feet hurt and my back feels like thousands of knives stabbing it...Ugh!"

Macy nodded. "I know. I feel you..."

Cole laughed. "Oh boy. This is gonna be a long couple of weeks..."

Meanwhile at Zack and Maya's, Stephen, Charlie, Ben, Dylan and Aiden walked into the room. Stephen's eyes went wide. "Holy shit!"

Zack nodded his head. "I know right...It's not done."

Stephen sighed. "Uncle Zack...The girls could come any time and you're not done?" He turned to his cousins. "You three couldn't do anything?"

Zsck looked at him. "They were too into playing video games..."

Stephen walked into the nursery. "Alright, Ben, Dylan, Aiden, you and I will get started on putting the rest of the wood in and then start with painting SZ, SA and SA where the cribs are going."

Bentley nodded his head. "Alright.."

Dylan struggled. "We don't have to paint flowers do we?" Stephen laughed. "Yes, we do. That's what Aunt Maya wants."

Dylan nodded. "Oh..."

Aiden frowned. "Ugh. How boring..."

Dylan started laughing. "Say it to Mom then..." He frowned. "Oh, wait, she's pregnant more like say it to our sisters then..."

Zack glared at him. "Nobody is gonna say anything to their mother! She's too pregnant and moody and emontional! Get it done, Aiden Michael!"

Aiden sighed. "Alright Dad alright..." They all started painting the nursery and Cody and Zack continued the floor.

Next door, Cailey's house

Bailey was asleep when she heard something opening the porch door. She got up quickly, texted Shaylee.

Bailey's text- "Get up here. Someone's trying to break in!"

Shaylee rushed upstairs and rushed over to her mother in law. "Yeah..." She frowned. "If it's Moose I'll totally show him how to I'd like to beat the fuck out of him or Patrick too!" She was ready for a fight, but she couldn't fight two men alone.

Bailey texted Cody. "Get home! Please! Someone's trying to break in from our balcony! I'm scared. Shaylee can't fight him or whoever it is alone!"

Meanwhile with Cody, his phone buzzed, he took his phone out of his pocket, who got the text and his eyes widened when he read it. "What the fucking hell?!"

Zack looked at him with concern. "What?! Is Bailey in labor? Is something wrong with Shaylee?!"

Cody read the text out loud. "I've got the text from bails and it says "Get home! Please! Someone's trying to break in from our balcony! I'm scared. Shaylee can't fight him or whoever it is alone!"

Stephen's eyes went wide in range. "Whoever touches a little hair on her head or Mom's head I'll kill them!"

Cody nodded his head. "Let's go..." He looked at Zack. "I'm sorry Zack, but we really have to hurry right now..."

Zack nodded. "I got the boys. Go!" Stephen ran downstairs. "I'm gonna rip their head off like the movie Twilight!" He rushed inside.

Upstairs, Cailey's bedroom, Shaylee kicked Moose in the stomach. "You touch her, I'll kill you!" Patrick held onto her. "Or, I'll kill you..."

Shaylee was now shaking but she knew what she needed to do. Kick his ass. Shaylee kicked him from behind and then fell onto the floor, sliding down to the floor, groaning. "Asshole!" She screamed.

Just then Stephen and Cody along with Charlie rushed over and helped to join the fight.

Stephen kicked and punched Patrick in the face. "You touch her again, I'll kill you!"

Shaylee groaned. "Ugh...My head is killing me..." She stood up slowly. "Get out..." Just then as Patrick was heading towards her with a knife. "Please..."

Stephen pushed Patrick back, kicking him. "Get lost Patrick!"

Shaylee pushed him after he stabbed her with the knife. "Owww...Owww..." She fell to the floor, holding her side in pain. "Steph..." She groaned in pain.

Stephen yelled as he rushed over to Shaylee. "Shay! Babe!" He bent down, holding onto his wife.

Shaylee groaned. "It...It hurts..." She looked at him. "Kill them..." She held her side as it was bleeding.

Within two minutes, both Moose and Patrick fell over the balcony because of they tripped.

Stephen rushed over to Shaylee, who was gasping, holding onto her side.

Stephen gently picked her up and turned to Cody. "Dad I'm taking Shay to the hospital right now."

Shaylee held onto Stephen tightly. "Steph..."

Stephen kissed her head, rushing down the stairs and out the door. "Stay with me, baby. Stay with me. Think about Marcy and the baby."

Shaylee nodded her head slowly, groaning. "I...I...I'll try…"

Stephen shook his head as he put her in the back. "No, try, babe. You have to make it for the baby and Marcy and me. God, I love you…" He rushed to his drivers side, jumped in and rushed his wife to the hospital.

Macy and Cole's house

As Stephen was rushing Shaylee to the hospital, Macy was trying to figure out how to tell her family that she's pregnant. A picture to reveal the news was crazy. How would tell your family that you were pregnant again after having twins just about a year ago? Text? No. Call? No. Party? Maybe. Reveal party? No. Because that's for when you know the sex...but yet, it can work both ways. Can it? She couldn't tell her parents now. They are busy. She needed some time to prepress this. She was pregnant. Again. Pregnant at 17 years old. Who knew she'd get pregnant? Macy sighed. She was so careful. They were using protection.

Cole saw Macy spacing out. "Babe?"

Macy sighed, looking up from the pregnancy test. "Yeah?"

Cole walked over to his girlfriend. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

Macy ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm so stressed. I can't believe I'm pregnant...Cole, are you sure we can do this?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yes, babe. We can figure everything out together. I promise." He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "Babe, we will go to the doctor next week. Okay?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yeah. Okay, okay, thank you, babe. I love you."

Cole kissed her head. "I love you too, beautiful."

Macy was on her laptop looking up plans for four babies under the age of 2. She was freaking out, but she needed a plan to go with when the baby comes in eight and half months. She was stressed, but she needed to be strong for Bradin, Rayleigh, Alayah and the baby.

Meanwhile with Shaylee and Stephen, Shaylee groaned in intense pain. "Steph..."

Stephen nodded his head, grabbing her hand as he continued to drive. "I'm here Shay I'm here..."

Shaylee teared up. "I don't want to lose the baby..." She squeezed his hand.

Stephen squeezed her hand. "You won't sweetheart. Just please think positive..."

Shaylee nodded as she held one hand on the wound. "Ugh! I just cleaned my car! Ugh! Baby, Marcy...Oh my God! She didn't hear me, did she?" She began sobbing.

Stephen shook his head. "I sure hope not babe..."

Soon, they reached the hospital, Stephen carried Shaylee into the hospital where Ashley saw them. "Oh my God! What happened?!" She helped Stephen get Shaylee in a wheelchair.

Stephen frowned. "Actually will you check her out I mean we're very scared we don't want to lose the baby." He sighed. "Her birth Dad attacked her..." He shook his head. "He always had problems with us and now will you please check to see if the baby is okay?"

Ashley nodded. "Of course. But first, we gotta get this bleeding under control. Okay?" She rushed Shaylee into the emergency room. The doctor walked in and they explianed what happened, then he put stiches and then had Ashley check the baby. "Thanks, Lee." She put the ulterasound machine on and began looking for the baby. "There she or he is. It looks like they weren't in any harms way. You are still in your early stages, so please, take it easy. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Shaylee smiled and nodded. "Thanks..."

Ashley smiled. "No problem. If you have any problems, please come here." She looked at Stephen. "Have her try to rest for at least for three days. No doing heavy things, okay? It's like the third trimester but different. We don't want to risk anything."

Stephen nodded his head. "Of course..."

Meanwhile with Macy, her phone began ringing. She picked it up, while she was on her laptop. "Hello? Daddy? Woah! What?!"

Cody told Macy what happened. "Moose showed up along with Patrick to attack us but unfortunately Steph, Charlie and I were to Uncle Zack and Aunt Maya's house when I got the text from your mother who told me that Moose and Patrick were there and Shaylee were fighting them, so we rushed home as fast as we could and moose and Patrick fell off the balcony after Patrick attacked Shaylee who's side was bleeding so Stephen took her to the hospital..."

Macy's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Is Shaylee and the baby okay? Are Moose and Patrick dead?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah, they are, sweetheart...They can't hurt us anymore. Shaylee and Stephen are at the hospital. I don't know how Shaylee and the baby is."

Cole walked over to her. "Hey babe. Since we are gonna have 4 babies in the house, I'll get started on getting the new baby's things together. What do you think?"

Macy shook her head as she groaned. She slapped her forehead with her hand. "God...Oh...My...God...Cole...My...Dad...heard...you..."

Cody looked shocked when he heard that. "What?! Macy Michelle, are you pregnant?!" He was angry.

Macy's eyes went wide. "Uh...Daddy..." She was speechless.

Cody shook his head. "What were you thinking?!"

Macy sighed. "I was thinking of not getting pregnant! We used protection I swear!"

Cody frowned. "Oh."

Macy layed her hand on her forehead. "I don't know what I want to do..."

Cody groaned. "Macy, I can't believe this! Why weren't you more careful? You're 17! You have Bradin and Rayleigh and Alayah are close in age, now the baby is coming...Oh my God..."

Macy sighed. "But Daddy I'm the one who's pregnant..."

Cody sighed. "I know that, Macy. I just can't believe you couldn't be more responsible!"

Macy frowned. "Why? Because Abby and I are the only ones who are pregnant, who are your daughters? Uncle Zack isn't having a freakout over Alli! Why do you have a problem with me?" She burst into tears.

Cody sighed. "Mace..." He heard the phone disconnect. Macy began sobbing in her hands.

Bailey frowned and crossed her arms. "Nicely done, Cody..."

Cody sighed. "What? I am right, aren't I? She couldn't be more responsible?"

Stephen walked Shaylee into the house, she groaned. "Ugh..." She layed down on the couch.

Bailey's eyes widened. "Cody Mitchell, it definitely hurt our daughter's feelings when you told her that she couldn't be more responsible, she's the one who's having a baby not you!" She shook her head. "She's not your little girl any more..."

Cody sighed. "I wish she was my little girl..."

Shaylee groaned, but spoke up. "She is pregnant. She's seventeen, she's a mom to twins and she has a stepdaughter coming into her life...well, two. I'm not surprised she's emontional and upset at you..."

Stephen nodded his head. "Totally right. Shaylee is right."

Bailey looked at her daughter in law. "So, what happened? Is the baby okay? Are you alright?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "I'm fine and the baby is okay too but Ashley told me to take it easy for right now."

Bailey nodded. "Good." She kissed her head. "I have to go to the bathroom again...Ugh!" She walked into the bathroom. Meanwhile at Zaya's, Maya slowly walked into the nursery. "It's coming along great, Zack."

Zack smiled. "Thanks, May."

Maya sighed. "My back is killing me but I can't stand very long...My feet are freaking killing me..." She groaned as a contraction hit her. "Owww." She breathed deeply as the pain went away..

Zack rushed over to her. "May, are you okay?"

Maya breathed deeply as she nodded. "Contraction..."

Zack looked at her. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" He looked concerned.

Maya groaned another one came. "Yeah..." She breathed deeply. "I'm pretty sure they're practice but God knows when these girls will actually come..."

Zack nodded his head as they rushed to the hospital. He helped his wife into the car.

Massachusetts General Hospital

Once at the hospital, he looked at the nurse. "Will you please check my wife? She's having contractions right now..."

The nurse nodded. She paged Ashley to the front. "Dr. Ashley Adams-Huston to the emergency room." Soon, Ashley came. "Contractions, Maya?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes..."

Ashley nodded. "Alright. Let's get you into a room so I can check you..." Upstairs, Labor and Delivery, Ashley checked her after having her change. "Okay, good news. You're just having practice contractions. But with this happening every two minutes, I don't want this to happen again when you are home. You obviously need a c-section, so I'd like to keep you here until you are 38 weeks. The girls to stay in there a little bit longer."

Maya's eyes widened but she nodded her head. "Okay thanks, Ashley."

Zack squeezed her hand and kissed her head. "It's okay babe. You'll be safe here just in case you go into labor, okay?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right, Zack. Thanks." She smiled at him.

Zack smiled. "No problem."

Cole and Macy's place, Macy was still sobbing in her hands. She was hurt.

Cole felt angry with Cody for making Macy cry as he pulled Macy in his arms and gave her a hug and let her cry into his chest. He wanted to go and tell Cody off for saying that his daughter was irresponsible when she wasn't. "I'm sorry, Mace..."

Macy was still sobbing in his chest. "I...I can't believe he said that...I...I wasn't...trying to...get pregnant...I...He..." She sniffed. "He hates me! And to be honest, I understand why...Maybe this isn't meant to happen...He doesn't want me to have...the...baby..."

Cole sighed running his hands through her hair. "You're..." He caused to think of what to say. "Mace, baby, you're not your father you can't go on pleasing him all your life. Let him come to terms with it. He's having difficulty knowing that you're pregnant and what about him huh? Does he has to give birth to a baby? Does he know how much pain you go through? Does he have to I don't know?" He didn't know how to word it. He gave Macy a tight hug though and kissed her. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere...You know that..."

Macy sniffed. "Push a baby out of his body or have a scar? No." She looked at him. "No...I don't...And I'm having this baby even if it drives him crazy! It's my body! I can choose what I want to do with it!" She looked at him. "He doesn't understand how hard this is for me. He could be happy for Steph and Shay, but me and Abby? He has to be so hurtful!"

Cole nodded his head and kissed her head. "I know right."

Macy layed her head on his shoulder. "Do you think I can graduate with four kids?"

Cole smiled. "I seem to think so, Mace. I know so you're way more than what you and people actually give you credit for. Trust me..."

Macy nodded. "Yeah. I can do it, Cole." She stood up from the couch and then saw Cole, follow her, wrapped his arms around her waist and layed his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck.

Macy giggled and moaned slightly.

Cole smiled and kissed her neck again. "I love you."

Macy smiled. "I love you too..."

Cole moved her hair to the back as he kissed her neck, nipping at her neck..

Macy giggled. "Cole..."

Cole nodded, smiling. "Hm?"

Macy giggled. "I have to make the twins their food..."

Cole smiled. "So?"

Macy shook her head. "I'm tired, pregnant, sick, moody, my feet are killing me and I have two ten month olds who are gonna wake up in 5 minutes! Can I have two minutes to myself?!"

Cole raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, babe. Sorry."

She walked into the nursery to wake her son and daughter. Long nine months once again.

Cole knew she was feeling like this, but he didn't know how to help her. He loved her to moon and back, he had to figure out how to deal with this pregnancy, now that it's his and Macy's child.

Zack, Maya, Shaylee and Stephen, Cody and Bailey saw some crazy things tonight, that might drive them crazy for the next couple of months. Even though that was terrifying, they knew they had to get past it because they had three babies on the way. Bailey is due in a few weeks and Shaylee is in her early stages of her pregnancy.

There will be 7 blessings coming into the world soon. Everyone was waiting for that day to come. It seemed to be taking so long. Maya is now going to be in the hospital until she gives birth, Bailey and Alessia are on bed rest at home. Alessia is staying with Cole and Macy. It might be really weird, but Alessia thought it would be best for her until she has the twins.

To be continued…

AN: Heyyyy! I'm finally back. Sorry it took so long. So much crazy things that I had to take care of. I had to take care of myself earlier this month. I'm getting to my other stories. I know the others are taking forever. I'm sorry about that. Yes, Macy is pregnant. Abby is pregnant. And Shaylee is pregnant. And Alli is pregnant. I have a name for Abby, I'm just not sure about Alli. Any ideas for names would be great!

Thanks ZayaForever19951! Thanks for helping.

Future chapters will be Episides 7, 8 and 9.


	5. I Never Thought This Would Happen To Me!

Suite Life Next Generation Season 3

Episode 5: "I Never Thought This Would Happen To Me!"

AN: Another future chapter for Suite Life Next Generation Season 3! Yay! :)

Happy November! :)

Friday, December 8th, 2049, Macy and Cole's home, Rayleigh's bedroom

Rayleigh Nicole Mathews, 20, with her brother Bradin was in her bedroom when she realized something. She and her boyfriend, Casey Anderson have been together for 5 years now. Cole never liked him very much because of Casey being 5 years older than his daughter. Rayleigh was late for her period and this has never happened to her before. She always been on time. Today, she's been a week late, and she wasn't sick. She was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, waiting for her phone timer to go off. Then, there was a knock at her bedroom door, she jumped. Walking to the bedroom door, she opened the door, her mother, Macy was standing there.

Macy looked at her daughter. It had looked like she had seen a ghost. "Hey baby girl. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost..."

Rayleigh sighed. "I...um, I... uh..." She shuttered.

Macy looked at her daughter. "What?" Her eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Casey didn't break up with you, did he?"

Rayleigh shook her head. "No...I...I hope not he doesn't after I find out the most scariest news of my life..." She looked at her feet, sighing.

Macy looked at her. "What's wrong, Ree?"

Rayleigh frowned. "I...I'm late..." She said, feeling like she'd feel sick.

Macy looked at her daughter in shock. "Like...Late...Late as in 'late'?" She saw her daughter nod her head. She just stare at her daughter while Rayleigh just held her breath.

The 20 year old looked at her mother. "Mom?"

Macy just breathed deeply, shaking her head in disbelief. She just didn't know what to say to her daughter. "Ree, are you serious? Are you sure you're late?"

Rayleigh nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sure I'm late, Mom. That's why I took a pregnancy test…"

Macy's eyes went wide. "Pregnancy test?"

Rayleigh nodded her head. "Yeah...A pregnancy test, Mom." A second later, Rayleigh's phone's timer went off.

Rayleigh froze, stood still, and she couldn't move. "I...I'm scared..."

Macy sighed. "Ree, you need to check, please."

Rayleigh shook her head. "I'm scared..." She walked into the bathroom and looked down at the pregnancy test. "Mommy?"

Macy walked over and looked at her daughter, taking her hand. "I know, Ree." She saw the pregnancy test, that's positive.

Rayleigh started crying softly. "I don't know what to do..."

Macy kissed her head. "I know, baby."

Downstairs, Alizah walked back inside the house, looking streamed as hell. Her boyfriend is cheating on her and now, she's pregnant. "I hate, hate, I mean hate men!" She flopped on the couch, hugging herself.

Alayah looked at her sister. "What happened now, Lizah?"

Alizah looked up at her sister with tears falling down her face. "Axel is one asshole I'd like to punch in the damn face!"

Alayah hugged her sister. "I'm sorry, Lizah."

Cole walked into the living room from the kitchen. "I heard Axel and asshole in the same sentence. What happened, baby?" He walked over to his daughter.

Alessia rushed into the house. "Alizah Miayah! You don't..." She sighed as she saw her crying. "Oh shit..."

Cole looked at her. "You don't know anything?"

Alessia shook her head. "No. I tried. She wouldn't tell me..."

Alizah wiped her falling tears. "Axel is cheating on me and now I'm..." She looked at her parents. "I...I'm gonna be a freaking single mother! Great. I learn NOTHING from the two of you!" She started sobbing again.

Alayah shook her head feeling bad for her sister but she didn't say anything to upset Alizah more.

Cole looked at his daughter and then at Alessia. "Where is this shit asshole?! I'd like to kill him!" He was angry.

Alessia shook her head. "Cole...Sit down. You need to breathe..."

Cole laughed. "Breathe?! Please, I still like to kill Ryan. Never got the chance to do that! Well, I'm not waiting for this one, Aless! He hurt our baby!"

Alessia sighed and nodded. "You're right. He did. I agree with you. It's just not right to hurt him..."

Cole just stared at her. "Why not?"

Rayleigh was walking downstairs with Macy when Cole looked like he could smash someone's head in at any moment. "Mom? Does Daddy already know?"

Macy shook her head. "No...I don't think so...They're talking about something else, baby…" She looked at Alessia and Cole. "Cole? Alessia? What's going on?" She walked over to her husband and Alessia, who were talking, well, more yelling at each other.

Cole groaned. "She wasn't on birth control?! What do you mean?!"

Alessia crossed her arms, shaking her head, glared at him. "Oh? Oh? You're blaming me, huh?" She sighed. "You don't have to kill him!"

Cole nodded his head. "Oh, yes, I do!"

Alessia shook her head. "Uh...No! You don't!"

Macy sighed, looking at her daughter, she grabbed pans and yelled. "Alright! Everyone shut the hell up!"

They looked at her. "Okay." They calmed down but still looked uneasy.

Macy sighed. "Thank you." She looked at her husband. "What's going on here?"

Alizah looked at Macy. "I'm pregnant and they're having a fight about me..."

Macy sighed deeply, looking at her daughter Rayleigh.

Rayleigh laughed softly. "Well Daddy, I guess you can kill Casey too then..."

Alessia turned to Rayleigh. "Woah...Why? What happened with you, Ree?" Even if she wasn't Rayleigh's mother, she treated her like she was, as in a friendship in a way. After all, Alessia did save her life when she was just a baby.

Rayleigh sighed. "Because, I'm pregnant..."

Cole's eyes looked like they might explode. "Alright! I'm done. I'm going to the garage! Basement whatever! Wherever I can get a break!"

Macy sighed. "Cole! You're overreacting!" She paused when she realized how her father felt about her pregnancy with both Rayleigh, Bradin and then with Annaylanna. "Shit...You know what? Do whatever you want. Cool down."

Cole nodded. "Thanks, Mace." He walked downstairs, screaming. "Fuck!"

Alayah frowned. "Will he be okay?"

Macy sighed. "Right now, he needs to cool off."

Meanwhile at Cody and Bailey's house

Trista was cleaning the boys playroom again. "Boys! How many times have I told you that you don't..." She sighed as she found Vanessa's toy. "Nevermind. Vanessa! Come here."

Vanessa ran over to Trista. "Hey Momma. You found my toy." She hugged her mother. "Thank you!"

Trista smiled. "You're welcome, baby. I guess the boys love going into your playroom, huh?"

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah."

Trista laughed. "I know the feeling. I got three older brothers too. Next time, go in their playroom. Grab something and I'll help you hide it." She winked at her daughter. "Us girls gotta fight back for what's ours. Boys don't touch."

Tristian laughed. "There's one thing that's mine that I can touch." He ran after Trista after she stood up, picked her up and spinned her around. "Can I do that?"

Trista groaned. "Put me down! Tristian!"

Tristian sighed and put her down. "Okay. Sorry, babe."

Trista slapped his shoulder. "Idiot! Ugh." She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. When she was done, she walked out, seeing Lianna being pushed down. "Peyton Michael!" She rushed over to her daughter. "Room. Now." She picked up Lianna.

Lianna was crying in her mom's arms. "It hurts."

Trista kissed her head. "I know baby. Come on." She walked back into the bathroom to clean her knee. "This is gonna hurt a bit, okay?"

Lianna nodded, sniffling. "Okay."

Trista put some medicine on the wound and then the band aid. "All better." She saw Vanessa pick up something from the sink. She mumbled. "Three year olds...They pick up anything they see..." She sighed as she saw Vanessa hand it to Tristian.

Vanessa gave it to Tristian. "What is this, Daddy?"

Tristian looked at her and then the pregnancy test in her hand. "Uh...Well, honey...I'll tell you when you are older..." He walked over to his girlfriend. "Babe?"

Trista nodded, looking at him. "Yeah?"

Tristian smiled softly. "Uh...Are...Are you pregnant?" He asked his girlfriend.

Trista nodded her head. "Yes, I am."

Tristian's eyes were wide. "I...I...We...But..." He just looked at her in shock. "...I don't know what to say..."

Trista sighed deeply. "I know."

Tristian walked over to her, bent down next to her. "Tris...I know I sounded a little freaked out about the first pregnancy..."

Trista laughed slightly. "We were 16 for crying out loud, Tristian. If you weren't freaked out, I'd probably think you were freaking crazy." She looked at him this time. "...W...What do we do? I mean...Seven kids..." She paused to take a breath.

Tristian sighed. "We can do it. I know we can."

Trista looked at him. "You're crazy. We can't do it! I mean..." She stood up. "Tris, I love you to death, I really do. But...Like, the boys hate the girls. The girls get hurt like everyday! I can't do that with seven! I almost lost my fucking mind when I found out that I was pregnant with six babies!"

Tristian grabbed her hands. "Babe. Breathe. Calm down. You need to breathe..."

Trista sighed and nodded. She breathed deeply, in and out. "Okay."

Tristian sighed. "If we end up with one...or six again, we can do it together. You thought we couldn't do it when we were 16. Three years later, they are blessings. They don't have anything that is harmful to them. To tell you the truth, you looked sexy while you carried them like a champ. I'm sure you can do it again."

Trista laughed. "Oh God. I'm not having six babies inside me again! Hell to the hell no!" She began shaking her head.

Tristian gave her a look. "Tris..."

Trista looked at him. "If we do end up with six again, that's it for me!" She glared at him. "I'm not getting pregnant again after this, mister!"

Tristian frowned. "Awww! Come on, babe…" He saw the look Trista was giving him, a look of kill in her eyes. He sighed. "Alright...Sorry, babe…"

Trista wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in and kissed him. "Tristian, I love you, you know that."

Tristian smiled and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know I love you more."

Trista smiled, giggling and cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately. "I love you too."

Tristian smiled. "We really do have amazing kids."

Trista laughed. "We do..." She kissed his cheek. "Speaking of kids, where are they?" She was about to walk out of the bathroom when Tristian kissed her.

Trista smiled and kissed him back.

Vanessa fell and started crying, Emma rushed into the bathroom. "Mama! Daddy!"

Tristian let go of Trista snd ran to his daughters. "Girls! What happened?" He bent down beside his daughter. "Vans, are you okay?"

Vanessa started crying. "It hurts, Daddy!"

Tristian picked her up and nodded. "I know, baby girl. Daddy's gonna fix you up."

Vanessa sniffed. "Really?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

Vanessa was put on the toilet and Tristian went looking for band aids and medicine. As the father of six was doing that, the doorbell rang.

Trista rushed downstairs to open the door, there was her father.

"Dad? W...What the hell are you doing here?"

Leon smiled. "What? I can't see my daughter?" He asked, shaking his head. He was confused why she was so pissed to see him. He had thought after 3 years she'd forgive him. Maybe not. He just looked at her. "Trista, why are you shocked to see me?"

Trista was now furious with him. She was so angry. "Why am I so shocked to see you?! Why?! Are you seriously asking me that?! You…" Tears formed her eyes, her makeup was smearing all over her face, and she wasn't sure how to put what she was feeling into words. "...You hurt my feelings when you found out I was pregnant with my children! You said you never wanted to see me again! You kicked me out…" She was about to continue when Tristian came downstairs. "Babe, what's going on here? Why is he here?"

Trista rolled her eyes at her father. "He just showed up in the middle of nowhere. He is asking me why I am so shocked to see him. He's acting like he had forgotten about what he said to me when he found out that I was pregnant!" She was now really furious with her father. She glared at him with daggers showing in her eyes. "You can now leave. I don't have time to talk...I mean fight with you! I have six three year olds and I just found out I'm pregnant. I don't need you to try to get into my life again…"

Leon's eyes went wide. "You...You're pregnant again?"

Trista nodded her head. "Yes, I am, but that happens to be none of your damn business!"

Leon just stared at her. "Trista…"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not even having this conversation. Bye, Dad." She pushed him out of the house, closing the door and locking it. She looked at Tristian. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Tristian shook his head. "Well, I do."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he was an ass to you. Please, babe. Talk to me…"

Trista just sighed. Did she want to talk to him about her feelings about her father? She seemed to just want to leave it alone and move past it. It doesn't matter. But Tristian's face was serious. He wasn't going to move past this without knowing her feelings. He loves her too much to just let her deal with this alone.

Later that day, Cole and Macy's home

Macy was washing the dishes after making dinner. It was Alizah's night to stay with Macy and Cole, so they had Bradin, Rayleigh, Annaylanna, Alayah, Alizah, Jayde, Kayleigh, Gracie and Jacey tonight. With both Alizah and Rayleigh being pregnant, Macy had to know what they wanted first so they wouldn't have to wait to eat, knowing they would be really hungry. She never thought her daughter and step daughter would be pregnant. She's really supportive, but really scared for Alizah. She doesn't have anyone to help her with the pregnancy expect for her family. She was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Alizah walked over to her.

"Macy? Can I talk to you?"

Macy looked at her stepdaughter. "Sure, sweetie. What's up?"

Alizah paused to think of her question. "How did you feel when you found out that you were pregnant and then having Ryan leave you?"

Macy sighed. She breathed deeply. "Do you want the honest truth?"

Alizah just nodded. "Yes, I do."

Macy sighed as she grabbed her hand after starting the dishwasher, they headed to the couch and sat down, Macy took a deep breath and began starting the story.

"I was 16 when I found out that I was pregnant with Bradin and Rayleigh. I didn't think Ryan would reject me after he found out that I was pregnant, but he did. I saw the love I got from your dad that was better than Ryan. I didn't expect him to leave me. After a while, I got sick of his bullshit that I decided to keep him out of their lives to save them from heartbreak." She looked at her stepdaughter. "Alizah, it is up to you if you want Axel in your life with your baby."

Alizah sighed. "I don't know if I want him to know…"

Macy nodded her head, placing her hand on her knee in comfort. "Honey, that's your decision. I completely understand why you wouldn't want him to know. Sometimes I wish I never told Ryan…"

Alizah was confused. "Why is that?"

Macy took a deep breath. "Because he kept coming around like a stalker. I hated it. It pissed me off so much. They never needed him anyway because they have Cole."

Alizah smiled. "True. He is the best."

Macy smiled too. "Yes, he is. He loves all of his children…" She looked at her. "Alizah, I loved you right when I saw you. I know you will be a great mom to your baby."

Alizah smiled. "You really think so?"

Macy nodded her head, kissing her head and pulled her close into a hug. "Yes, I really think so, baby. You were raised by a strong mom. I'm pretty sure you will be just like her. Alessia knew what she was doing when she raised you."

Alizah blushed. "Awww, thank you, Macy."

Macy sighed. "Plus, his cheating has caused you so much hurt. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt again, baby girl. I think keeping him out is the best in my option."

Alizah gave a questionable look. "Are you really sure? You think Axel won't be there?" She frowned.

Macy frowned as she nodded. She wanted to completely honest with her stepdaughter. She wanted to keep her from getting her heartbroken. "Sadly, yes. I think he'll just leave. I wanted to be honest with you, Alizah." She saw the hurt in her eyes. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." She kissed her head, rubbing her back.

Alizah layed her head on her knee, laying across her. "Thank you for being honest with me, Macy."

She kissed her stepdaughter's head, rubbing her hand through her hair. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I'm here for you whenever you want to talk. I know how you are feeling right now. Everything is new and it hurts. It will get better."

Alizah smiled slightly, looking up at her. "You promise?"

Macy smiled. "I 100% promise, baby girl."

Later that night, Cole and Macy's Master Bedroom

Macy was in the bathroom when she realized something. She had missed her period, so she decided to take a pregnancy test. She just walked out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand a few minutes later.

"Cole?"

Cole was on their bed, watching TV when his wife walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. "Yeah, Mace?"

Macy smiled. "I'm pregnant…"

Cole formed a big smile on his face. "Really? You're pregnant?"

Macy nodded as she walked over to their bed and climbed into their bed, cuddling close to her husband. "We're expecting another little one while two of our daughters are pregnant?"

Cole nodded his head. "Yep. Looks like it. I guess we will get through it together as a family." He looked down at his wife. "Also, Mace?"

Macy layed her head on his chest. "Yeah?"

Cole kissed her head. "I heard you and Alizah talking tonight and I wanted to thank you."

Macy smiled at him. "She's my stepdaughter. I've always treated her like my own. Her child won't be just your and Alessia's grandchild, the baby will be mine as well."

Cole smiled brightly. "You are a great mother, Mace. I'm happy you are treating Alayah and Alizah as your own, babe."

Macy grinned. "I always will, honey. Alizah really needs me right now because Alessia never went through what I went through or Alizah is going through…"

Cole frowned. "I know, honey. I'm happy you are there for Alizah right now. She needs all three of us. Alayah may be her twin sister, but she never went through a teen pregnancy before."

Macy shrugged her shoulders. "That's very true."

Cole looked at her. "Do you think the girls will be able to handle their pregnancies?"

Macy nodded her head. "I hope so, Cole. I really hope so."

To be continued…

Chapter 6 will be a continuation of this chapter. I finally got the chance to finish this chapter.

Macy will tell her family about her pregnancy, so will Trista. Alizah will make her decision on weather or not to tell Axel.

What does Trista have to say to Tristian?

What will Alizah's grandparents think about her pregnancy?

What will Rayleigh's boyfriend Casey think of Rayleigh's pregnancy?

Find out in Episode 6: "My Life Will Never Going To Be The Same Again"


	6. It Can't Be True, Can It?

Suite Life Next Generation Season 3

Episode 6: "It Can't Be True, Can It?"

AN: I hope you enjoy my Rapunzel story. I'm so excited about it and I'm super excited for the holidays. I'm got a new dress to wear for Christmas Eve. I'm so happy. And in this chapter, we find out a big surprise...

This episode is a continuation of Episode 5.

The next day, Saturday, December 9th, 2049

Macy, Rayleigh and Alizah are all pregnant together. Rayleigh's doctor's appointment was first, then Macy's and then Alizah's. Alessia went with them so she could sign some things for her daughter while the doctor did the tests. After Rayleigh's doctor's appointment, the doctor came out to the waiting room as the four women were about to leave, he looked at Macy.

"Macy, may I speak with you for a minute?"

Macy nodded her head. "Of course. Is there something wrong?"

The doctor looked at Rayleigh's chart and then at Macy. "Macy, I found something you should know…"

Macy was now scared. "Is something wrong with me or Rayleigh?" The mother was now worried.

The doctor shook his head. "No, you and Rayleigh are both alright. It's about Rayleigh and Bradin's birth father…"

Macy sighed deeply. "He's not in their lives…" She was really confused why he was asking about Ryan.

The doctor sighed again. "Ryan Rammer isn't their birth father, Macy…"

Macy was now really confused. What the hell is he talking about? "What the hell are you talking about? Of course he is! He's the first guy I've ever slept with…"

The doctor smiled. "By her blood and Bradin's I took a few months ago, you all needed blood taken, well…" He sighed firmly. "Your husband, Cole Mathews is their birth father…"

Macy was now more confused than ever. "What?! You...But...But...How the hell is that fucking possible?! Cole and I…" She paused in disbelief. "Doctor...You have to be wrong, I mean…"

The doctor shook his head. "Blood doesn't lie, Macy."

Macy's eyes went wide as the doctor handed her the paperwork. "Oh my God! It...Its does say that!" She just stared at the paperwork in her hand. "Um...I have to go talk to my daughter and my husband about this…" She headed over to her daughter. "Ree?"

Rayleigh looked at her mother. "Is something wrong, Mom?"

Macy sighed. "I will tell you when we get home..."

Cole and Macy's home

Macy walked into the house with Rayleigh behind her.

The 20 year old was super confused. "Mom! What the hell was the doctor talking to you about?!"

Macy sighed. "Well..." She looked at her daughter and showed her the results. "Here are the results I got today, you can see for yourself."

Rayleigh took the paperwork, her eyes went wide. "What...How...When...I...What the fuck?" She sat down on the couch in shock.

Cole looked at his wife and then at his daughter. "What's going on?" He was confused about what was going on.

Macy laughed slightly. "Cole? Can I talk to you in the kitchen? Alone?" She took the copy of the paperwork out of her purse and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the kitchen. She placed it on the counter. "Take a look at this." She placed the paper on the counter.

Cole took the papers and stared at them in shock. "Wait a minute...Babe...This actually means I'm Rayleigh and Bradin's real father?" He said, just couldn't believe it.

Macy nodded. "Apparently, yes. Blood doesn't lie..." She was still in shock. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh my God. I...I didn't know this shit until they were 20?! What the actual hell?" She looked at Rayleigh who was walking up to them. "Wow." She said, still in shock herself.

Annaylanna walked into the house with Jayde. "What's going on?"

Bradin followed them. "Yeah? What's up?"

Macy sighed deeply. "Lanna, Jayde, would you mind going to your rooms? Dad and I need to talk to Bradin and Rayleigh alone."

Jayde and Annaylanna looked at each other and then at their parents. "Okay." They walked upstairs to their rooms.

Bradin looked at his parents. "What's up?"

Macy sighed, breathing deeply. "Ummm...Bradin, Ree, uh...Well, looks like Cole is your birth father. Not Ryan...I just found out today..." She covered her face in disbelief. She felt so guilty without knowing.

Bradin's eyes widened. "What?" He looked at his mother in shock. Both Rayleigh and Bradin looked at their mother.

Cole looked at his wife. "Mace..."

Macy nodded as she gave Bradin the papers. "You can see for yourself...It says that Cole is your birth father..."

Bradin stared at the paper. "Holy shit, Mom...Are you serious?"

Macy looked down at her feet in shame. "Oh my God. I...I..." She walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch, trying to catch her breath. She was so overwhelmed.

Rayleigh looked at her brother. "Mom is right, bro."

Bradin nodded. "I see that. Woah..." He looked at Cole. "Sooo...I mean...How are you our birth dad when Mom said she only slept with Ryan..."

Macy shook her head. "No, I didn't just sleep with Ryan...I just...I just didn't know how to tell anyone this or...believe it..." She placed her head in her hands.

Bradin sighed. "Oh..."

Rayleigh walked over to her mother, sat on the couch next to her. Rayleigh just looked at her mother. "What happened 20 years ago, Mom? Dad?"

Macy looked at her children. "Well...It is kinda a long story, but if you want to hear it, I'm okay with telling you."

Rayleigh nodded her head. "Yes, please, Momma. We need to know."

Macy sighed deeply as she began telling them what happened. "20 years ago, I was 16 at the time, your dad was 18. Well, let's say it was some crazy shit."

20 years ago, S.S. Tipton

Macy was at a party with some friends when Cole walked up to her. "Hey."

Macy smiled. "Hi."

Cole smiled at her. "So, where's your boyfriend? You said you were dating someone earlier today..."

Macy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She took a sip of her drink.

Cole nodded. "Oh..."

Cole took her hand. "So, do you want to just skip this party? I mean, it doesn't look that fun..."

Macy nodded her head. "Hmm, sure, why not? It is just boring..."

Cole walked them to his cabin. "My roommate is probably with his girlfriend somewhere." He let her go in first, then he shut the door. He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cole pinned her against the wall, leaning in and kissing her passionately.

Macy moaned as Cole picked her up, carrying her to his bed, laying her down as he took off his shirt. They began making out soon after.

Rayleigh paused her mother's story. "Woah! Woah! Hold on one minute. You two actually hooked up?!" She was completely shocked.

Macy nodded her head. "Yeah."

Cole smiled. "Pretty much. Yeah."

Bradin laughed. "Oh my God. I can't!"

Rayleigh rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Bradin. At least Ryan isn't our birth dad! Thank God!" She breathed deeply in relief. "Thank you. Thank you, Jesus."

Macy smiled. "Yeah. Thank goodness."

Cole laughed. "Yeah...I don't have to kill him..." He smiled.

Alizah walked into the house with the picture in her hand. "Heyyy...guys..." She flopped on the couch in complete shock.

Macy looked at her stepdaughter. "Hey sweetheart. Everything okay?"

Alizah laughed. "I'm great! I'm gonna be a single mother to triplets!" She said with heavy sighing.

Macy reached for her hand, squeezing her hand tightly. "Oh, sweetie. Everything will be fine…"

Rayleigh's eyes went wide. "Speaking of single mother, I better tell Casey before I become one myself..." She got up from the couch, Annaylanna looked at her sister as she was walking upstairs. "What was going on, Ree?"

Rayleigh paused. "Ummm...I think Mom and Dad should tell you."

Annaylanna nodded her head and walked downstairs. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

Macy paused, looking at her daughter. "Ummm, well, Lanna. We have some news."

Annaylanna's eyes went wide. "Is the baby okay?" She sat down next to her mother.

Macy nodded her head. "Yes. The babies are fine. What I'm saying is, Rayleigh and Bradin's birth father isn't Ryan…"

Annaylanna's eyes were wide. "What?! Who is then, Mom?"

Macy smiled. "Cole. It's your dad."

Annaylanna was surprised. "My Dad?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yes."

Annaylanna sighed. "Sooo...You never knew?"

Macy looked down and shook her head. "Apparently, no, I didn't know."

A knock at the door made everyone jump. Macy stood up and walked the door and opened it. "May I help you once again Ryan?"

Rayleigh's room

Rayleigh called her boyfriend again. "Hey Case."

Casey smiled. "Hey Ree, what's up?"

Rayleigh gave a deep breath. She wanted to tell him. There were the words in her head, but nothing was coming out. "Umm, can I come over? I can't tell you this over the phone. It's kinda important…"

Casey nodded. "Sure, babe."

Chelsea and Isaac's home, 25 minutes away from Cole and Macy's

Meanwhile with Chelsea, Anna and James's oldest daughter and Zack and Maya's oldest granddaughter, she was at home with her long time boyfriend, now fiancé, they are planning their upcoming wedding. Chelsea never thought she would be getting married because she and her boyfriend have been together since their freshman year of college. She was finally engaged to her college sweetheart. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey babe."

Isaac smiled at his fiancé. "Hey baby. So, I got all of the small things done for the wedding."

Chelsea smiled. "Thanks, Isaac. Hey, my Mom wants to come over and...well, possibly wants to do her way in all of this…"

Isaac sighed. "Again? Why?" He was really confused.

Chelsea sat down at the table next to him. "She had to pull off a wedding while pregnant with Nicky. I mean, yeah, I get she didn't get everything she wanted, but like, this is my wedding…"

Isaac nodded his head. "Yeah, it is, Chels. Why don't you try explaining that to her?"

Chelsea laughed slightly. "Seriously? She'd lose her mind if she isn't in the planning progress somehow…"

Isaac sighed. "But she is, babe." He grabbed her hand. "Relax, Chels. You need to relax."

Chelsea laughed. "Relax? Haha, very funny. I wish I could relax! I can't."

Maya knocked on the door. "Chelsea?"

Chelsea sighed. "Oh...Heyyy Grandma."

Maya sighed. "What's wrong?"

Chelsea gave a deep sigh. "It's Mom. Ugh! She's driving me insane with this wedding! Every time I do something I like, she wants to freaking change it! Please, Grandma. Can you talk to her?" She grabbed her shoulders. "I'm losing my shit here!"

Maya sighed. "Well I'll do my best."

Chelsea sighed. "Thank you! Thank you!" She heard another knock. "I'll get it..." She walked to the door, opening it. "Oh. Hey Mom." She sighed.

Anna smiled. "I got some new simples for the tables..."

Chelsea sighed deeply. "But Mom...I already picked..." She looked at Maya. She sighed.

Anna nodded. "Yes, this is better!'

Chelsea sighed deeply. Groaning, she ooked at her mom. "Mom! Please! Stop! Just...Stop!"

Anna sighed. "Okay. What's going on? What's wrong?"

Chelsea sighed. "Mom...Look. This is my wedding. I want to do what I want in my wedding. Please. I...I can't have you on top of my ideas and then having to change it..." She sighed. "I may not have been your age when I got pregnant or had to rush a wedding...My reasons were good. I wanted to wait...Mom, you couldn't wait...I know you love me, but this is my wedding, remember?" She wiped a falling tear.

Anna sighed. "Honey...I..." She grabbed her oldest daughter's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so overboard. You are right. This is your wedding. Not mine."

Chelsea smiled. "Thank you."

Maya smiled. "By the way, when you two have children, it's Nonna to your children. Okay?" She winked aa she walked to the door.

Chelsea shook her head, laughing.

Stephen and Shaylee's home, across town

Sapphire Rose Martin, 19, sighed as she ran downstairs. "Kylie Marie Martin! I'm gonna kill you!"

Shaylee looked at her daughters. "Wait. Wait! Girls, what's going on?"

Kylie Marie Martin, 18, sighed. "I swear, Saph, I didn't touch whatever you're upset about!"

Sapphire laughed. "Really? Hmm...Marcy isn't here. She's married. Dani is too smart not to touch nothing of mine and oh yeah, Noah's a dude!" She glared at her sister. "So that leaves you!"

Shaylee sighed. "Sapphire Rose and Kylie Marie Martin! Stop it right now!" She sighed deeply. "You'll wake your sister and brother!"

Sapphire groaned. "But Mom! She..."

Shaylee shook her head, glaring at her daughter. "You want to be grounded, young lady?"

Sapphire shook her head. "No."

Thomas Daniel Martin, 11 months smiled and giggled. "Momma! What's this?"

Shaylee sighed, looked at Sapphire. "Your sister's lip gloss, sweetie."

Kylie smiled. "Ha ha! Little thief. Little fingers..." She looked at her sister. "You didn't say anything about Tommy or Brooke..."

Sapphire shrugged. "Guilty."

Shaylee smiled, handing the lipgloss to Sapphire. "Be careful next time girls. They touch everything!" She smiled. "I didn't have to go to the gym after Kylie was born. All three of you would touch everything!" She heard the front door open.

Marcy, 21, with her twin daughters, Amayah and Aliyah, walked into the house. "Oh my goodness. They are a handful." She yawned.

Shaylee laughed. "I know honey. It's a good ride though."

Marcy sat down on the couch. "Oh my God. Not going through another pregnancy for a long time!"

Shaylee laughed. "That's what I thought and said."

Marcy sighed. "What do you mean?"

Shaylee smiled. "Well, I was planning on waiting until October 2030 to try again to have another baby. Knowing you'd be 2 years older. But...I got pregnant before mine and your father's wedding...with Sapphire."

Stephen laughed as he walked into the living room after a shower with his clothes on. "Hey! Don't blame me."

Shaylee rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Steph." She laughed.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Damn you two are just as annoying as..."

Sapphire laughed. "As who? You and Brad? Now that was so damn annoying watching that for years!"

Stephen turned to his oldest. "Marcy Karlee..."

Marcy covered her face. "I'm married! Not 17!" She curled up.

Shaylee sighed. "It's been...20 years since my father died...What an asshole..." She looked at her. "Be glad your father let you marry him."

Stephen laughed, sticking out his tongue at his wife. "It wasn't exactly 'let', Shaylee Marie."

Shaylee nodded. "Uh huh, hmhm, sure. Right, Stephen Zachary."

Kylie looked at her parents. "Mom, please continue the story."

Shaylee smiled. "Well, I was pregnant Sapphire during our wedding, but surprisingly, I didn't know until I began getting sick in Hawaii on our honeymoon. We flew home and that's when I found out that I was pregnant."

Stephen nodded. "We were told to be extra careful during the first few weeks though because we didn't want anything to happen to you, Sapp."

Sapphire nodded her head. "Okay."

Kylie smiled. "Me and Sapphire are close in age, what happened there?"

Shaylee laughed slightly. "Well...Umm...I...I actually was sick one week and I had to take some medicine for the cold and it made my birth control shot not work. That, and we had sex a few days before my cold and after...soo...Ky, you were kinda a surprise too."

Kylie nodded. "Oh. So, what about Dani?"

Shaylee breathed deeply. "She was planned actually…" She laughed. "Here's my reason why." She looked at her husband. "He was going away again. And somebody said he would miss me, sooo…"

Marcy sighed. "Ewww, Mom. Too much information, please."

Shaylee smiled. "Oh please, Marcy. Calm down. You know where babies come from. Hell, you just had twins!"

Marcy covered her face with her hands. "I don't wanna know that you two actually did it that much…"

Stephen wrapped his arms around Shaylee's neck, kissing her head. "She's my wife. I can do whatever I want, Marcs."

Marcy breathed, rolling her eyes. "Fine."

Cody and Bailey's home

Tristian was really worried Trista. What did she have to tell him? What was she hiding? He wanted to know what was bothering her. He walked into their room. Trista was in their closet.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

Trista walked out of the closet, looking at her boyfriend. "Trist, please. I don't want to talk about it…"

Tristian closed the door slightly. He walked over to her, grabbed her waist, pulling her close. "Baby, please. Tell me. I'm worried about you."

Trista's eyes watered with tears. She looked up at him. "Tristian...I...I…"

Tristian squeezed her hand. "Baby, please…"

Trista shook her head in his chest. "I don't think I can, Trist...It hurts too much to talk about…"

Tristian frowned, kissing her head. "Trista…"

Trista shook her head as she pulled away from him and headed out of the room.

Tristian sighed deeply. "Trista Lianna Anderson!" He followed her downstairs.

Trista glared at her boyfriend. "Tristian! Oh my God! Will you just fucking give up?!"

Tristian sighed, closing his eyes after backing up a little. "Babe…" He shook his head. "No, I'm not gonna fucking give up! I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong!"

Trista closed her eyes in annoyance. "I don't fucking wanna talk about it, Tristian. Don't you understand?"

Tristian shook his head. "No, I don't fucking understand why you won't tell me anything!"

Trista looked at her boyfriend. "I...I'm fine."

Tristian shook his head. "Bullshit, Trista. You aren't fine!" He walked over to her, pinning her to the counter in the kitchen. "Please, tell me." He said, softly in her ear.

Trista teared up softly, sniffing, sighing deeply. "My Dad was or...is threatening me...He always has hated that I had a boyfriend...You. He threatened to kill me when I was pregnant the kids…"

Tristian's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? He what?" He was now boiling inside, so angry. "Where is the piece of shit? I'll show him who the threaten! Not you, Trist…"

Trista shook her head. "Tristian. No! He'll hurt you…"

Tristian shook his head. "I rather it be me than you, babe!" He cupped her cheeks, leaning in and kissing her passionately. "I love you…"

Trista breathed deeply when they pulled away from kissing a few minutes later. "Tristian…"

Tristian crossed his arms. "Trista…"

Casey's home

Rayleigh knew she had to break the news to her boyfriend of 5 years. After 4 and half years of having sex, she never got pregnant- until now. She's pregnant. She got out of her car, headed up to the front door and knocked on the door. She held her breath until Casey opened the door. "Hey babe. Come in…"

Rayleigh sighed deeply as she walked inside. "Casey, I have to tell you something, and I hope you aren't going to be mad at me."

Casey gave her a questionable look. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Rayleigh walked to the couch and sat down, looking down at her feet. How could she figure out what she needed to say? Why is it so hard to say? Oh, I'm pregnant, Casey. Easy, right? Not. Hardest thing to do in the world. How will he react? Good? Bad? Leave? She didn't want her baby to have no father. She was spacing out, her boyfriend looked at her.

"Babe? Ree? You okay?"

Rayleigh finally snapped out of her many thoughts. "Uh...Case, I...I'm...I'm…"

Casey was now really worried, he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You're what, babe?"

Rayleigh looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Case…"

Casey's eyes went wide. He tried to form words, but nothing came out. This obviously wasn't a planned pregnancy. He just breathed deeply, trying to pull himself together.

"You're what? You're pregnant?"

Rayleigh nodded her head. "Yes, I am. I'm pregnant." She said, wiping her eyes and cheeks.

Casey saw her wiping her face. "Babe, are you okay?"

Rayleigh gave a deep sigh. "I'm pregnant with twins, Case…"

Casey breathed deeply, feeling weak in his knees. "Really? Twins?"

Rayleigh nodded her head. "Yes. Twins." She was super overwhelmed now. Twins is double everything they'd need. She definitely had no idea how to deal with all of this at once. Yes she was twenty, but she had another year or so of college to finish. How could she finish without having any problems because of her pregnancy.

Cole and Macy's home

Macy groaned, closing her eyes deeply. There was her ex boyfriend, Ryan. No surprise. He's been coming around here for so long. Stalking her. She didn't want him here anymore. He wasn't Beadin and Rayleigh's birth father after all. She had no use in having him in her life. She just looked at him with a big smile on her face, faking a smile, of course. She had no reasons to be smiling at him anyway. Her life is now completely different. No Ryan. No fucking bullshit and drama. Alessia kicked him to the curb as well. She left him to be happy and have a better lifestyle for her girls. She left him 5 years after their youngest daughter was born. If only Macy knew Cole was their father all along, she wouldn't have to deal with this right now. 20 years of this shit and finally, it was over.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"

Ryan smiled brightly. She looked even more beautiful each year. She didn't need that Cole guy. He was the love of her life, right? After all, she was trying to get him to believe she was pregnant with his children, now he knows, but again, she won't let him see him. Why is that? Ryan was super confused. Ryan was still secretly in love with Macy, but never told her. He knew she'd never believe it. Each year of his show ups, Macy got more and more upset with him. Did he care? No, he just wanted his girl back. But Macy wasn't his girl anymore. She never was. She was just young and didn't know what a relationship was until she met Cole. Ryan just never could get the idea of letting Macy go. Ryan was in love with Macy, but Macy knew she had a massive stalker all of these years.

Macy spoke up again, sighing. "If you have something stupid to say, go ahead. Say it. I don't care. I won't even listen to this bullshit any longer…" She was now ready to break the news to him, and happily she did. "...Because, you aren't Bradin and Rayleigh birth father after all. I don't want you coming around me or my kids ever again. I want to have you out of my life. I may have a good relationship with your mother, sisters and brothers, but you, I don't." She was now bracing for his reaction.

Ryan sighed. "What the hell are you talking about, Macy? I'm not their birth father? You're wrong! I am! I'm the only one you slept with."

Macy rolled her eyes. "No, Ryan. Cole is their birth father." She smiled at the thought that she didn't have to deal with him anymore.

Ryan rolled his eyes, laughing. "Bullshit. You are just lying to me so I'd leave you alone. Come on, Mace. You didn't actually sleep with him. You said it yourself, I'm the only guy you slept with that one time..."

Macy sighed. "Ryan I slept with Cole. I'm not lying as if I would lie about that. We might have had a night together, but you aren't their Dad." She rolled her eyes.

Ryan laughed. "Yes, you did sleep with me. We had a one night stand." He crossed his arms. "When did you sleep with him then?"

Macy smiled. "That party we all had to celebrate the new school year. We had sex!" She sighed deeply. "...You never actually wanted me. You just were with me so you could get laid." She glared at him. "I don't need you around me anymore. You AREN'T Rayleigh and Bradin's birth father, so you can leave now and you better stop stalking me!"

Ryan rolled his eyes this time. "Bullshit, you're just pulling shit with me."

Macy shook her head. "No, I'm not. Blood tests don't fucking lie, Ryan. I saw the fine print."

Ryan laughed. "Again, bullshit, Macy."

Macy was now just done. "Fine. Believe whatever the fuck you want. But I know I don't have to deal with you ever again."

Once inside, Macy sighed out of relief. "Well, that bullshit is finally over with..." She looked at her husband. "Where's Ree, Bradin, Alizah, and Alayah?"

Cole looked at his wife. "They've gone upstairs."

Macy nodded. "Oh, so Rayleigh is home from Casey's? I didn't see her car pull up in the driveway." She shrugged. "Well, I hope it went well."

Cole nodded. "You and me both."

Rayleigh walked into the house, putting her car keys on the kitchen hook. "Hey. I'm back."

Cole looked at his daughter. "How did it go, baby? You look relieved...That's good right?"

Rayleigh nodded her head as she got a water bottle out of the fridge. "Yeah. It went alright. He didn't faint. He was shocked though."

Macy laughed softly. "Your uncle Stephen had his almost faint moments when your aunt told him she was pregnant Kylie and Dani."

Rayleigh laughed. "My uncle Stephen? Stephen Martin? The guy who can handle a freaking gunfire or bomb, but gets faint when aunt Shaylee told him she was pregnant?"

Macy laughed too. "Truthfully, yes. He was freaking out."

Rayleigh laughed again. "What about my Dad?"

Cole stopped laughing. "Me? No. I never fainted…"

Macy gave him a look. "Cole...Yes, you did."

Cole laughed. "Nah, I was fine."

Macy laughed. "You almost fainted at the doctor's appointment today."

Cole frowned. "We had a long damn day. I'm actually glad I didn't faint after all of the events today."

Macy looked at him. "Hey! What about me? I never knew you were their dad until 3 hours ago…"

Cole kissed her head. "Babe, it's okay. At least we don't have to deal with bullshit anymore."

Rayleigh's phone began ringing. "Hello? Alizah, you okay?" She put her phone down and rushed upstairs. She looked at her parents. "Sister moment. I got this!" She ran upstairs. "Girls? What room are you in?"

Alayah yelled from her room. "Mine!"

Rayleigh rushed inside. "Who died? What's wrong?"

Alizah sighed, trying to catch her breath. "I didn't tell Axel...but someone else did..." She handed Rayleigh her phone. "What the fuck?" She was strolling through her sisters social media. "What...The...Fuck? His other ex somehow found out that you're pregnant and told him, and now a bunch of bitches from high school are saying lies about you..."

Alizah sighed. "My life is over..."

Alayah rubbed her sisters back. "Why don't you stay off social media for a while?"

Later that night, Zack and Maya's

Zack looked at his wife. "When is everyone supposed to get here?"

Maya looked at her plans. "Uh...Around 5:00pm. Dinner at 6, and Macy, Alizah, Trista, and Rayleigh have something they wanted to tell all of us."

Zack got a sick feeling. "Is anyone dead? Is it serious?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "They didn't say actually. We'll know when everyone gets here."

Around 5:00pm, everyone began showing up, Zack's children and their grandchildren and Cody and Bailey, their children and their grandchildren. Alessia decided to join them as well. Yes, she's not apart of the family by blood whatsoever, but she is Alayah and Alizah's mother, she also brought her youngest daughters.

Everyone gathered around the dining room table, with other tables next to the room for the younger kids.

They had spaghetti, meatballs, ribs and macaroni salad. They had a good time actually having dinner together. Christmas was in a few weeks, so the youngest kids who believed in Santa gave their grandpas their letters.

After having a good dinner, everyone relaxed on the couches together.

Bailey looked at her youngest son's girlfriend. "Hey Trista. Are you okay?"

Trista sighed deeply. "I'm just overwhelmed, Bailey. I mean Tristian and I had a big fight earlier today. He was really mad. I...I don't know if he still loves me for keeping that from him…"

Bailey grabbed her hand. "Tristian loves you. I know. I see it in my son's eyes. He is in love you."

Trista sighed deeply. "I hope so…"

Bailey kissed her head. "You just have to talk to him, sweetheart. By the way, what did you keep from him?"

Trista sighed deeply as she whispered in her ear.

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

Trista nodded. "Yeah…"

Bailey sighed. "Ohhh, that's why he's so tense and mad today…"

Trista nodded. "Yeah, pretty much…"

In the kitchen, Cody looked at his youngest son. "Hey buddy. What's up? You seem a little tense."

Tristian groaned slightly. "Trista kept something from me, and, Dad, I'm so mad!" He said, cutting up fruits.

Cody looked at her son with a questionable look. "What did she keep from you?"

Tristian sighed deeply. "Her Dad threatened to kill Trista when she was pregnant with Peyton, Huston, Carson, Emma, Vanessa and Lianna, and possibly now…"

Cody's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? What? What do you mean by 'possibly now'?"

Tristian closed his eyes. "Trista...She's pregnant…"

Cody's eyes stayed wide. "She's pregnant?"

Tristian nodded his head. "Yes…"

Cody paused. "Buddy, I think you should talk to her. She must be so vulnerable right now. She must really need you."

Tristian closed his eyes, sighing deeply, nodding and then headed out of the kitchen and then into the living room. He walked over to his girlfriend. "Trista?"

Trista looked at her boyfriend. Tears formed in her eyes, she turned away from him when he sat down next to her.

Tristian layed his hand on her shoulder, sighing. "Babe...I'm really sorry I got so mad at you…"

Trista turned to face her boyfriend. "I...I'm sorry I kept that secret from you, Tris...That was my mistake…"

Tristian pulled her into his arms, leaning in and kissed her head. "I know, baby girl, I know. It's okay." He felt her slide on his lap, snuggling with him, and wiped her eyes.

Tristian took his thumb and rubbed her cheeks, continued wiping her eyes. He looked at her. "We do have children, babe. We have to work together and have no secrets from each other, Trist…"

Trista nodded her head slowly. "I know. We have to work on commutation between us if we are welcoming another baby into the world."

Tristian agreed with her. "I agree, and we will, baby. We will figure everything out, okay?"

Trista nodded her head slowly. "Okay, I guess you are right. We have to figure out our plans with our six, almost seven children." She layed her head on his shoulder. "We will get through it together as a couple."

Paislee looked at her sister, niece, her step niece and her brother's girlfriend. "Do you guys have any news for all of us?"

Macy nodded her head. "I do."

Rayleigh nodded too. "Me too."

Alizah nodded as well. "Me too."

Trista nodded her head as well too. "I do as well."

Paislee smiled at them. "And? What's your news, girls?"

Macy smiled brightly. "I'm pregnant!" She said excitedly.

Bailey smiled, hugging her daughter. "Oh! Oh my God, sweetie! That's so exciting! I'm so happy for you!"

Maya hugged her niece. "Me too, sweetheart! I'm so happy for you!"

Macy smiled. "We're having triplets!"

Shaylee hugged her. "Oh my God! That's amazing!"

Trista smiled. "Tristian and I are expecting a baby. I'm pregnant too!"

All the girls hugged her. "That's so exciting, Trista!"

Rayleigh smiled. "I'm pregnant too…"

Again, all of the girls hugged her.

Alizah sighed. "I'm...I'm pregnant too...with triplets…"

Bradin's eyes went wide. "Sooo...Axel knocked you up?!"

Macy glared at her son, her eyes went wide. "Bradin Zachary Martin! Language!"

Bradin shook his head. "I like Casey for a reason, he's in love with my sister! Axel? I hate him! He's an asshole! He treated her like shit!"

Cole looked at his son. "Bradin!" He looked at his wife. "Mace? I'm right, right?"

Macy sighed. "Well...I don't like Axel either, Bradin. You need to be supportive of your sister…"

Bradin nodded. "Fine."

Alizah looked at everyone. "I'm not gonna tell him that I'm pregnant…"

Alessia looked at her daughter. "That's up to you, sweetheart. We will be there for you…" She looked at Cole. "Right, Cole?"

Cole nodded her head. "Definitely, Aless. We are her parents." He looked at his daughter. "We love you, Lizah."

Alizah smiled. "Thanks, Daddy. I love you both, Mom and Daddy…"

Cole kissed her head. "We will work together, you and the babies need a lot of help...I may have been a little upset at first, but I am your father and I love you…"

Alizah smiled. "I love you more." She hugged her father.

Now with Macy, Alizah, Rayleigh and Trista now pregnant, there would be a few more new babies in the family.

An hour later, Macy looked at her husband, who nodded.

"Yeah, Mace, it's time to tell them. We need to tell them someday."

Macy nodded her head. "We better tell them. They'd need to know soon, honey. We can't keep the news a secret forever…"

He nodded his head. "You're right. Let's tell them together…"

She smiled. "Good idea." Macy looked at her family. "Um...Everyone?"

Their families looked at them.

Macy gave a deep sigh. "Cole and I have news to tell you…"

Stephen was confused. "What's the news? I mean you just told us that you are pregnant with triplets. Was that the news?"

Macy gave a small smile. "Well, Steph, yes. That was news, but this is kinda bigger…"

Paislee was also confused. "Bigger than pregnancy?"

Macy nodded her head. "Yep!" She squeezed her husband's hand. She paused and began to think of what she was going to say to her family. They'd be so shocked. She was trying to come up with what she was going to say. She looked at her husband again.

Cole nodded her head. "You can tell them, Macy."

Macy looked at him. "Okay, I will."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Mace? What's going on?"

Macy took a deep breath, closing her eyes and then opened her eyes again. "Ryan isn't Rayleigh and Bradin's birth father…"

Everyone, but Cole, Alessia, Rayleigh, Beadin, Annaylanna, Jayde, Kayleigh, Jacey, Gracie, Alayah and Alizah, all yelled.

"WHAT?"

Macy continued. "Cole is their father…"

Her family was now speechless.

Paislee was staring at Justin in shock. She looked at her sister. "How is he their father? How do you know?"

Macy cleared her throat. "Well, it's a story that I need to tell so...Uh, well, I went to the doctor with Rayleigh and the doctor then pulls me to the side and tells me that Cole's and Rayleigh's and Bradin's all matched. They are 100% related...I was totally held back with this news…"

Anna looked at her cousin. "They went twenty years without knowing this?"

Macy's eyes went wide. "I never knew! That's my point!"

Anna was confused. "How could you not know?"

Macy was now just looking around the room, now feeling like this was a bad idea to even tell them. She rushed by Cole, ran out the door and tears fell down her face as she ran down the steps. She was so overwhelmed. Anna didn't understand. Macy never knew that Cole was Rayleigh and Bradin's father. She was just having so many emotions running around her body. She ran her hands through her hair, sighing, trying to catch her breath.

She heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Babe? Are you okay?"

Macy shook her head. "No...I'm not okay, Cole! Anna thinks I knew who their father was and I just kept the secret for twenty fucking years!"

Cole sighed. "You didn't know, Mace." He said, pulling her close.

Macy nodded her head. "Exactly! I didn't know!" She buried her head into his shoulder, starts sobbing.

Cole sighed, rubbing her back and kissed her head. "Baby…" He continued to rub her back. "You are the best mother, step mom and wife in the world. You never knew. Who cares?"

Macy looked at him. "I do! I care! Ree and Bradin's lives are now changed again because we finally found out that you are their father! That's crazy to me!" She breathed heavy. "Cole? I'll see you at home, okay?" She got out of his arms and she grabbed her purse and headed home in her car.

"Mace…" Cole breathed deeply, closing his eyes in annoyance when Macy drove off. "Damn it, Savannah!" He said, as he headed inside. "This is going to be fun…" He closed the front door when he walked inside.

Cody sighed. "Where's Macy? Is she okay?" He looked at his daughter's husband.

Cole just looked at everyone and was trying to get his thoughts together. He was shaking his head in disbelief. So many emotions. He wanted to be truthful to her father, but truthfully, Cole had a head crazy full of emotions as well. What will he say? He had no idea. He just was done. Today was just a crazy day that he wanted to be over already. Today is the day that changed of all of their lives. Well, Cole was always there for them, but knowing this will change everyone else, no difference for Rayleigh and Bradin.

He was Rayleigh and Bradin's father.

It took 20 years to find out the truth.

To be continued…

AN: OMG!

I finally updated this story. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! :)


	7. It's Time!

Suite Life Next Generation Season 3

Episode 7: "It's Time!"

AN: I decided to have Serena, Sierra, Scarlett, Alayah, Alizah, Tristian and Kristi make their way into the world in this episode. I just couldn't wait! :)

Four weeks later, July 22nd, 2030, Cody and Bailey's house

Four weeks went by quickly as everyone didn't expect. Now, Bailey, Maya and Alessia are 38 weeks pregnant-9 months pregnant. Alli, Abby, Macy and Shaylee are 12 weeks pregnant- 4 months pregnant.

Maya had to stay in the hospital for 4 weeks. She was put on bed rest in the hospital. Alli is having twins. Alessia is staying with Cole and Macy for the two months before she lives for California. She was really uncomfortable at this time.

Bailey was in the kitchen, making brownies in the oven and she felt her pants get wet, her eyes went wide and she looked at Shaylee. "Shaylee? Can you get Cody? I think my water broke…"

Shaylee nodded her head quickly. "Okay!" She rushed into the home office, where her father in-law was doing paperwork. "Cody?"

Cody nodded as he looked up at his daughter in-law. "Yes, Shaylee?"

Shaylee gave a small smile. "Bailey's water broke."

Cody nodded as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing his wife's hand. "It's time, huh?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah."

Cody nodded, helping Bailey out of the house and into his car. "Who knew this would be our last time?"

Bailey glared at him when a contraction came. "I did because it is our last time!"

Cody sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He sighed as he started driving to the hospital. Once at the hospital he parked and then lead Bailey inside while the nurses came forward with a wheelchair, Bailey sat down and they head to labor and delivery.

Maya's hospital room, a few rooms down from Bailey's

Maya sighed as her doctor walked into the room.

"Alright, Maya. You made it to a safe point for you to have the babies. Your scheduled to have the c-section this afternoon. I've called Zack earlier and he's on his way."

Maya nodded her head. "Thanks."

Dr. Adams nodded. "You're welcome." She looked at her. "You may be an aunt again today as well. Bailey just was wheeled in, so I have to go check on her."

Maya just nodded as she layed a hand on her belly. "I'm super excited to meet you, Serena, Sierra and Scarlett. It's been a long time coming."

Cole and Macy's home

Alessia was on the couch watching tv. She groaned. "Oh my God. I'm so fat!"

Cole walked into the living room. "Are you okay, Aless?"

Alessia rubbed her belly and back at the same time. "No. Yes. No. Well, I don't know!" She groaned, sighing deeply. She was so overwhelmed with her overly big belly, pregnancy, and worried about going into labor, and having her babies and ten having to separate them two months after their birth. She was going to be a mother to twins soon, then have them separate the girls 2 months until eighteen years. Was she scared? Overwhelmed? Tired? Everything was happening so quickly.

Cole sat down next to her, grabbing her hand, letting her squeeze it. "Are you going to labor?"

Alessia just nodded her head. "I...I think so…"

Cole nodded, stood up, and grabbed her hands to help her up from the couch. "Time to go. Let's go." He yelled for Macy, his girlfriend, who was now pregnant with their first child together. "Macy!"

Macy walked into the living room from the bathroom. "Yeah, Cole?"

Cole sighed deeply. "Alessia's going into labor. We have to go to the hospital."

Macy nodded her head. "Okay. I'll let you guys go now, I'll meet you there later. The twins are taking a nap. Keep me posted."

Cole nodded as he wrapped his arm around Alessia's waist to help her out of the house to his car. "I will, baby. Thank you." He slowly walked her to his car. As she was getting into the car, she groaned deeply when she was trying to get into the car.

Cole was concerned about her. "Are you okay, Aless?"

Alessia nodded slowly. "Y...Yes...Con...Contraction…"

He rubbed her shoulders. "Okay. Take your time. Are you okay now so I can help you into the car?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

He helped into the car, shut the door and then got into the driver's seat, started the car and started driving the hospital.

Massachusetts General Hospital, 10 minutes later

Cole found a parking spot, got out of the car, helped Alessia out of the car and got the bags. They walked into the hospital, walked to the desk, and the nurse helped her into the wheelchair, then rushed her to labor and delivery, where the nurses helped her into the bed and Cole held her hand.

"Are you okay, Alessia?"

Alessia groaned as she squeezed his hand. "It hurts. The medicine is gonna help me get started. A contraction came…"

Cole nodded, kissing her head and rubbed her head. "I'm not going to leave you during this time. You need me."

She smiled. "Are you serious?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I'm serious." He rubbed her hands with his thumb.

Alessia smiled brightly. "Thank you, Cole."

Cole smiled. "Anytime, Aless."

Meanwhile, Maya's Hospital Room

Zack walked into the room, smiling at his wife. "Hey gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

Maya smiled brightly. "Amazing. I get to have three babies out of my body finally."

Zack laughed. "Yeah." He walked over to her, kissing her head. "I'm excited, are you, babe?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes, I am, baby."

Zack smiled. "Have you seen the doctor yet?"

Maya shook her head. "Not until she told me you were on your way. I'm sure she'll be in soon."

Zack sat down next to his wife's hospital bed. "Alright."

Ashley walked in, knocked on the door and smiled. "Maya, Zack, well, are you ready to go to the OR?"

Maya nodded her head brightly. "Yes."

Ashley smiled as she got the hospital bed to start rolling to the OR. Zack followed her to the OR.

An hour later, Serena Zarya, Sierra Annabeth and Scarlett Anna were welcomed into the world.

Meanwhile at Cole and Macy's Apartment Complex

Macy heard the front door being knocked on, she walked to the front door and opened the door.

"Hey Pais. What's up?"

Paislee smiled as she walked inside. "Nothing much, Mace, how are you doing?"

Macy walked back to the couch and sat down. "I'm overwhelmed, Pais. I..I don't know what to do!" She placed her head in her hands.

Paislee sighed. "I'm sorry."

Macy shook her head. "My boyfriend is having twins with his ex girlfriend and...and they're on their way...and it's really starting to hit me that he's gonna be with her more right now. I...I know I shouldn't be worried but...I..." She stopped talking as tears formed in her eyes.

Paislee nodded her head. "Yeah, so, where are Bradin and Ree?"

Macy sniffed slightly. 'Upstairs taking a nap. Where's Maddie, Kayla and Kenzie?"

Paislee smiled. "Maddie and Kayla are with Justin for the day and Kenzie is with Justin's mom." She looked at Macy. "Mace, you are unexpectedly pregnant again. You are emotionally exhausted and overwhelmed, sissy. Life is never gonna be the same again. You are gonna have 4 little ones under 2. I completely understand why you are feeling so horrible right now."

Macy nodded. "Thanks Pais." She sighed and shook her head. "But I can do it."

Paislee smiled. "Yes, you can, Mace."

Macy smiled. "Thanks, Pais."

Paislee's phone starts ringing. She picked up the phone. "Hey Daddy. What's up?"

Cody smiled. "Your Aunt Maya gave birth to Serena, Sierra and Scarlett. Your Mom is 4 centimeters now."

Pauslee smiled brightly. "Awesome. I'll be at the hospital soon. I'm at Macy's right now."

Cody nodded his head. "Alright, Paislee. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye Daddy." She hung up the phone, looking at Macy. "Aunt Maya gave birth and Mom is 4 centimeters. I'm heading to the hospital. Are you going?"

Macy wasn't sure if she should go to the hospital. She wanted to go to the hospital, but how would she handle seeing Cole helping his ex girlfriend in labor. She hasn't gotten used to the pregnancy yet, but maybe, gotten used to the babies. She looked at Paislee with tears in her eyes. "I don't know, Paislee. I'm not ready to go to the hospital…"

Paislee sat down next to her sister. "Why?"

Macy took a deep sigh, breathing deeply. "I...I know I shouldn't be jealous, but...But, I am. I'm so jealous with all of this. I know I shouldn't be worried about anything because I know he loves me, I'm just worried he'll start to love Alessia more…"

Paislee was shocked by her sister's words. "Oh, Mace…" She paused to think. "Cole loves too pieces. He would never leave you. I know he loves you too much to just drop you alone. I've seen how he treats you, and you have no idea how lucky you are to have found him when you did. He would never leave you for the world, Macy."

Macy sniffed as she wiped her eyes and cheeks as tears were falling down her face. "Are you sure?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yes, I'm 100% sure, sis. You and Cole will be fine."

Macy sighed, still questioning everything. "Are you sure, Pais?"

Paislee nodded her head, holding her sister's hand. "Yes, I'm sure, Mace."

Massachusetts General Hospital

Meanwhile at the hospital, Alessia's Hospital Room

Alessia was now in labor for 4 hours, 3 centimeters, and Cole has been there for her ever since and Alessia has been in intense pain, feeling so much pressure. She groaned and moaned in pain.

"Ugh! This hurts so much!"

Cole grabbed her hand, squeezing her hand and sighed. "I'm sorry, Aless. You're okay, you'll be fine."

Alessia glared at him. "Is this happening to you?! I don't think so! Just shut up!" She rolled her eyes.

Cole nodded his head. "Okay…" He sat in the chair next to her, still holding her hand.

Several hours later, 11:00pm, both Bailey and Alessia are now 9 centimeters along. About to give birth.

Alessia groaned loudly as she began to push. "Ugh! This is so painful!"

Cole squeezed her hand and kissed her head softly. "You're almost there. Come on, you can do it!"

Alessia nodded as sweat covered her face and hair as she gave one last push and Her daughter, Alayah was finally born. She was beautiful, dried off and placed on her chest as they dried her off. Five minutes later, the oldest child of her and Cole was weighed and then put her in a blanket, and then placed her in the bed. Five minutes later, Alessia was pushing again. She groaned and moaned and screamed in pain. "Owww!"

3 minutes later, Alizah was born and the same thing happened to the youngest twin daughter.

Alessia sighed out of relief. "They're beautiful. I can't believe they're here."

Cole smiled proudly. "Yes, they are beautiful." Cole walked over to their daughters and rubbed their heads softly as they cried. "It's okay, babies. Welcome to the world, Alayah Michelle and Alizah Miayah."

About the same time, Bailey had given birth to her youngest twins, Tristian Noah and Kristi Bailee Martin. She was so happy about her babies being born.

Cody, Cole and Zack all headed out to the waiting room around 12:20am carrying their newborn babies. Everyone who was in the waiting room, all looked at them.

Cody went first. "Hey everyone, I would love for all of you to meet Bailey and I's youngest twins, our son, Trustian Noah Martin, weighing 8 pounds and 7 ounces, and our daughter, Kristi Bailee Martin, who is named after Bailey. She was weighed at 7 pounds and 7 ounces."

Zack went next. "Everyone, I would love for you to meet my and Maya's daughters, Serena Zarya, Sierra Annabeth and Scarlett Anna Martin. They weighed at 6 pounds and 5 ounces. Maya is now recovering nicely."

Finally, Cole went last. He rocked his daughters in his arms. "And, everyone I'd love for you meet my and Alessia's twin daughters, our oldest, who is named after Macy, Alayah Michelle Mathews and our youngest daughter, Alizah Miayah Brooks."

Macy walked over to her father first, smiling. "Hi Tristian and Kristi, I'm your big sister, Macy."

Everyone began meeting the new babies and really excited for Zack, Maya, Cole and Alessia and Cody and Bailey. Of course Maya would have to stay in the hospital for three days due to the c-section. Bailey, Alessia and Maya are all now recovering from giving birth.

Cody, Zack and Cole all smiled at the newest additions to their families. "Welcome to the world, Serena Zarya, Sierra Annabeth and Scarlett Anna, Alayah Michelle, Alizah Miayah and Tristian Noah and Kristi Bailee!"

AN: Getting into writing again. Sorry if this chapter was just rushed. I just got bored and wanted to update. My other stories will be updated as well. Taking my time with this.


	8. Family

Suite Life Next Generation Season 3

Episode 8: "Family"

AN: This chapter is continued from chapter 6. I'm slowly coming back into writing this story.

Cole was just standing there, trying to come up with words for the family. He just shaking his head in disbelief, knowing he is Bradin and Rayleigh's father after all. It has been a long day for him, Macy, Rayleigh and Bradin. Life just got crazier for the family. He had Cody looking at him, obviously looking for an answer if Macy was okay. Macy had so many emotions that she couldn't come back inside, she had left to head home to catch her breath and have a few minutes to herself. He knew this was super hard for her. Twenty years of not knowing the real truth and it seemed to really bother Macy. Her cousin Anna obviously isn't being supportive and that really bothers Cole as well.

Cody, Macy's father gave Cole a questionable look. "Cole? Is my daughter okay? Where did she go?"

Cole sighed, taking a deep breath and looked at him. "She's really upset right now. She got so overwhelmed that she left and is at home now. I'm upset with Anna right now."

Anna was confused. "Me? What did I do?"

Cole sighed. "Well she said that she wasn't okay and she also said that she won't keep Bradin and Rayleigh's father a secret for twenty years."

Rayleugh looked at her father. "I can talk to her..."

Cole nodded. "Alright, sweetheart, but she went home."

Rayleigh looked at her brother. "Keys, please."

Bradin groaned. "But I wanted to go to the movies after this!"

Rayleigh rolled her eyes. "I don't give a damn what the hell you were gonna do! Give me the damn keys!"

Bradin rolled his eyes as he then handed her the keys. "Here you go."

Rayleigh smiled. "Thank you!" She got up and headed out to their car and hooped inside. She decided to call her mother on her way there. She put her phone on Bluetooth and typed in her mom's number.

Macy picked up her phone. "Hello, Ree."

Rayleigh backed out of the driveway. "Hey Mom. Are you okay? Dad told us you were upset and drove home...I'm on my way home."

Macy's eyes filled up with tears. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Rayleigh arrived home 10 minutes later, she got out of her car and saw Ryan walking around. "You have got to be kidding me. I come home to comfort my mother and I get him to deal with first?" She walked up the front steps.

Ryan grinned. "Hello, Rayleigh."

Rayleigh rolled her eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

Ryan smiled. "What are you doing?"

Rayleigh gave a smile, a fake one of course. "Comforting my mother. Now if you excuse me. I'd love to go check on her without you here."

Ryan frowned. "Is this the way to treat your father?"

Rayleigh began laughing. "You...You think you're my Dad? No, you're not."

Mariana St. Mark, London's daughter, 18, walked over to Rayleigh. "Rayleigh? Rayleigh Mathews? Macy's daughter?"

Rayleigh looked at her. "Yes? Who are you?"

Mariana smiled. "I'm your grandfather's friends daughter, London Tipton's daughter, Mariana."

Rayleigh's eyes went wide. "Little Mariana?! Oh my God! My grandmother talks about your mom all the time! We met when I was little..."

Mariana smiled. "Yeah so what's up? What's going on here? Is he bothering you?"

Rayleigh looked at her mom's ex. "Mariana, I'd like for you to meet Ryan, my mom's crazy, phyho ex boyfriend. He thinks I'm his daughter. I'm not. We just found out that my mom's husband, Cole, who raised me and my brother since birth is our real birth father."

Mariana's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Seriously?"

Rayleigh nodded. "Seriously." She looked at Ryan. "I don't have time to hear that I'm your daughter. My mother needs me." She opened the front door.

Mariana nodded. "You go, and I'll deal with him."

Rayleigh nodded as she headed inside. "Mom!" She closed the door. "Are you okay? Where are you?" She rushed into the living room.

Macy sighed she was sitting on the couch. "I'm here, but I'll be okay, sweetie."

Rayleigh sighed. "Mom, you didn't deserve what Anna said. You are a great mom to me, my brother and sisters. We all love you." She hugged her mother. "And...Oh, Ryan is outside..."

Macy groaned and rolled her eyes. "He never gives up, sweetheart. He's been coming around ever since you and your brother were babies." She opened the front door. "Ryan?"

Ryan smiled. "Hey Macy."

Macy sighed. "What are you doing here?" She mumbled. "...Again."

Ryan smiled. "I came to tell you that...that I'm in love with you..."

Macy's eyes went wide, she started laughing. "You're joking. Very funny. You're not in love with me. You're just telling me you do because Rayleigh and Bradin aren't yours. They're Cole's."

Ryan shook his head. "You're joking, aren't you? You told me before that Rayleigh and Bradin were my children."

Macy sighed. "No, I'm not joking. They aren't yours after all. Their blood matches Cole's. 99.9 percent they're Cole's."

Ryan's eyes widened. "Then, why didn't you tell me that twenty years ago?"

Macy sighed. "It's because I didn't know dumbass. That's why."

Ryan shook his head. "Oh."

Macy placed a hand on her belly. "Now, stop fucking stalking my family and me. It's not healthy for me, Rayleigh or Alizah. I'm sure Alessia would back me up on protecting our kids."

Rayleigh nodded. "Yes, she will, Momma."

Meanwhile, Zack and Maya's house

Trista had Lianna on her lap. "You're not gonna be the youngest anymore, Lee. Are you ready to be a big sister?"

Lianna smiled. "Yes, I am, Mommy. It's gonna be a sister right?"

Trista laughed. "We don't know yet, baby girl." She placed a hand on her belly and gagged a bit. "Ugh." She held it back.

Lianna looked concerned. "Are you okay, Momma?"

Trista nodded slowly. "Mommy's feeling a little sick, baby girl." She placed Lianna down and walked into the bathroom.

Alayah smiled at her twin sister Alizah. "So, how are you feeling, sis?"

Alizah saw Trista run to the bathroom. "Feeling the same as Trista. Damn, if she has six, I wouldn't want to be Tristian..."

Trista's phone began ringing.

Trista picked up her phone when she came out. "Hello?"

Dr. Adams sighed. "Trista? I have some news about your ultrasound..."

Trista nodded. "Yes. Is everything okay with the baby?"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Oh, the babies are fine..."

Trista's eyes went wide. "Wait...What? Did...Did you say babies?" She ran over to Tristian, slapping his shoulder. "Are you sure there is more than one?"

Dr. Adams nodded. "Yes...There's six..."

Trista's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Dr Adams nodded. "There's six babies..."

Trista glared at Tristian. "Oh, thank you." She hung up, still glaring at her boyfriend.

Tristian looked at her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Trista crossed her arms. "Oh, I'm fine...so are our six babies inside me!"

Tristian's eyes widened. "Six did you just say six babies?"

Trista nodded her head. "Uh huh!"

Tristian just stood there, in shock. "Fuck." He looked at his dad. "Dad?"

Cody looked at his son. "Yes, Tristian?"

Tristian sighed. "Get me to the couch. Now. I'm gonna faint." He held his shoulder.

Trista sighed. "How is it that you faint and I don't, babe?"

Tristian sighed. "I'm sorry, honey." He got so lightheaded that he fainted.

Cody helped his son on the couch and Trista sat next to him, leaning down and kissed him. "Trist, wake up."

Tristian opened his eyes. "I'm up."

Peyton walked over. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

Trista smiled. "He's okay, bubs. Daddy did this when I told him I was expecting you, your brothers and sisters." She rubbed her boyfriend's head.

Bailey looked at them. "I think before they are born, you two should get married..."

Tristian sat up and looked at his mother. "Marriage?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah. You do want to marry Trista, don't you?"

Tristian nodded. "Of course I do, Mom. I love her."

Trista blushed. "If we are going down to marriage, I wanna get married before the babies are born. God only knows the same thing happens..."

Tristian smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Trista smiled. "I love you too, babe."

Alli sat down mext to Abby. "Hey cuz. How are you feeling?"

Cassie sat down next to them. "Me too."

Alli sighed. "I've been feeling tired too. I never felt this exhausted since..." She breathed deeply. "...since I was pregnant..."

Alli shrugged her shoulders. "I mean I don't know if I am. Are you?"

Abby nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm 9 weeks."

Serena slowly walked out of the bathroom. "Babe? Ty?"

Tyler looked at her. "Yes baby?" He looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Tyler looked at her. "Are you sure babe? You're not due for another 6 weeks!"

Serena nodded in pain. "Yeah but she's coming."

Tyler breathed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her. "Zack? Maya? I'm taking Serena to the hospital."

Maya's eyes widened. "Wait her water broke right?"

Zack nodded. "Go we'll be right behind you."

Serena nodded. "Oh I'm sure my water broke, Mom! I've had a daughter before!"

Maya nodded. "I know, sweetie."

Cody smiled. "Bailey and I will stay and clean up. You guys take Serena to the hospital."

Trista groaned. "That's probably gonna be me. Expect she's having one. I'm having six again..."

Serena was in pain. "Sorry, Trista."

Sierra and Scarlett shook their heads. "We're so sorry Serena."

Tyler walked his fiance out of the house and into his car. "Come on. Let's go to the hospital."

Chelsea walked into the house passing them. "What's going on? She's not going into labor, right?"

Serena nodded. "I am." She groaned as she got into the car. "See you in a few days, Chelsea."

Chelsea walked into her grandparents house. "Sorry I couldn't be here. Wedding plans have me busy."

Serena nodded. "It's okay."

Chelsea hugged her grandparents. "Does it seem real that you're oldest granddaughter is getting married?"

Maya shook her head. "The truth? Hell no, Chels. No. I remember when you were 8...and now my baby's baby is getting married in April..." She smiled, trying not to tear up.

Kristin followed her sister inside and looked at her grandparents. "It's okay Grandma you and grandpa still have me."

Melissa shook her head. "Don't forget us."

Tristian sat up on the couch. "They'll have you as their grandma. I think they're all lucky babe. I mean all of our kids got lucky to have you as their mother."

Trista smiled. "I was your first real girlfriend. I think you're taking luck a little too overboard there."

Bailey laughed. "He's a mini version of his father. Get used to it."

Zack laughed grinning at his oldest daughter. "And we're happy about that Anna we love them all very much."

Anna looked at Cole. "Do you think Macy still hates me?"

Cole shook his head. "She was upset. I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Anna. I'm sure she is just overwhelmed with the news..."

Macy walked back into the house with Rayleigh. "Hi." She walked over to Anna and hugged her.

pulled away. "I'm sorry too. I got offended because I didn't know he was their father their whole lives. It was something I saw as a total shock." She breathed deeply. "Where's Serena?"

Stephen smiled. "Her water broke."

Shaylee laughed. "Remember when mine broke with Sapphire?"

Stephen laughed. "Oh my God. Yes, I do."

Sapphire looked at her mother. "What happened, Mom?"

Shaylee laughed. "I was driving to get gas and my water broke in the car. I was laughing so much I peed myself."

January, 25th, 2031

Shaylee groaned as she got up from the couch. "Babe?"

Stephen looked at his wife. "Yes, honey?"

Shaylee smiled. "I'm gonna go get gas for the car and something to snack on. I'll be back in a bit." She kissed his cheek.

Stephen looked concerned. "Baby do you want me to come with you? I mean you're due any day."

Shaylee nodded. "Okay, but I'm driving. Where's Marcy?"

Marcy came running in. "What's happening?"

Shaylee smiled. "Do you want to take a ride with Mommy? Daddy will come too because he doesn't want me to drive alone."

Marcy nodded. "Yes, Momma."

Once they got bunncled up, Stephen put Marcy in her car seat and Shaylee got into the drivers seat, and Stephen got into the passenger seat. "Baby, are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

Shaylee nodded. "I'm fine."

After getting gas and snacks, Shaylee started the car, only to feel something fall down her leg. "Crap!" She looked at Stephen with wide eyes.

Stephen nodded. "Okay, let's switch so that I can drive you to the hospital. Luckily Sapphire's carrier and your baby bag is still in the car."

Shaylee groaned as she slowly got out of the car. "Owww!" She held onto her stomach in intense pain. "Shit."

Stephen sighed as he helped her get in the passenger seat and then closed the door while going to the driving seat,getting in and driving to the hospital. On the way he called Cody. "Hey Dad."

Cody picked up. "Hey Steph. Everything okay?"

Stephen shook his head. "Shay's in labor. We're going to the hospital."

Cody's eyes went wide. "Really? Finally."

Stephen nodded. "Yeah."

The moment they arrived at the hospital Stephen rushed his wife and daughter inside. The nurses saw and rushed over with a wheelchair and helped Shaylee to sit down and then started wheeling her to the labor and delivery just then Ashley arrived. "Hey Stephen, is Shaylee in labor?"

Shaylee nodded. "My water broke..."

Back to Reality, December 9th, 2049

Sapphire laughed. "So, I would've been born in the parking lot of a gas station if Dad didn't come with?"

Shaylee nodded her head. "Exactly." She smiled at her husband. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital if it weren't for you, I would have had Sapphire at the parking lot of a gas station."

Stephen laughed. "It's not the weirdest place you've given birth..."

Shaylee laughed. "The weirdest would've been my car with Dani."

Marcy looked at her mother. "Really?"

Shaylee nodded. "Oh yeah! It was some pain I never felt in my life so when Noah was born, he was born in an ambulance."

Dani nodded. "Oh, Tommy and Brooke were born in a hospital, right?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yes..." She smiled. "I had to have an emergency c-section, you guys remember that, right?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah."

Paislee walked downstairs from her mom's bathroom. "Justin?"

Justin walked over to his wife. "What's wrong, babe?"

Paislee smiled. "How would you feel about being a daddy again?"

Justin's eyes went wide. "Me? Us? You? You're pregnant? Seriously?" A big smile formed his face.

Paislee nodded her head. "Yeah."

Justin hugged his wife. "This is so exciting! We have been trying for so long!"

Paislee giggled and hugged him. "Yeah."

Justin smiled. "Let's go tell your family! I'm so happy right now."

Paislee smiled happily. "Let's go."

Justin looked at everyone. "Everyone, we have some exciting news!"

Maddie looked at her parents. "What's going on, Momma?"

Paislee smiled happily. "I'm pregnant."

Mason smiled. "I'm not gonna be the youngest anymore?!" He jumped excitedly. "Yes!"

Justin laughed. "Oh buddy."

Bailey hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy for you, baby girl!"

Paislee smiled hugging her mother back. "Thanks, Momma."

Cody sighed. "Zack and Maya must be really behind on grandchildren, babe, because we have 9 kids and they have 10 kids. Isn't that kinda weird?"

Cody sighed. "Zack and Maya must be really behind on grandchildren, babe, because we have 9 kids and they have 10 kids. Isn't that kinda weird?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, they just have more children, just less grandchildren. It's no race, babe."

Cody nodded. "Yeah."

Brianna smiled. "Well, Ben and I...We have news too. We are expecting again! We're having twins!"

Cassidy hugged her best friend and sister in law. "Oh my God! This is so amazing."

Brianna smiled. "We're pregnant together!"

Cassie smiled happily. "Yes, we are."

Brianna smiled, jumping up and down with Cassie. "We always wanted to be pregnant together!"

Cassie nodding jumping up and down. "Yeah."

Bentley laughed. "I'll bet they'll be as close as we are."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, Bens, of course I mean remember how close we were as kids?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, I do. Those memories were awesome."

Maddie smiled. "Kayla, Makenzie and I are really close, due to us being so close in age. I'm sure all of us are close in age in someway. It's nice to have somebody there for you."

Alessia smiled at Maddie, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh my God, I love this girl. She's so right."

Maya looked at Zack. "Let's go. Serena I really far along. We don't want to be late to meet our newest granddaughter."

Zack nodded. "Alright. We'll see you guys in a bit." He grabbed his car keys and he and Maya headed to the hospital to meet their newest grandchild.

To be continued…

AN: We meet Serena's daughter, Novalee Reign Baxton in the next chapter. Another future chapter and then 10 is another future chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	9. A Baby Girl and A Celebration Of Family

AN: I'm finally getting back into writing while studying for the driver's permit test and reading my massage therapy book. Here's one of my most favorites! :)

And I'd really appreciate it if you do not put negative reviews. If you find this story or anything in it wrong or you don't like, you can move on and not read. Thank you. I only allow positive reviews.

Suite Life Next Generation Season 3

Episode 9: "A Baby Girl and A Celebration of Family"

Previously on Suite Life Next Generation Season 3

Serena's water broke so her fiancé Tyler took her to the hospital, Trista found out that she's having six babies again, Zack and Maya getting emotional due to Chelsea, their eldest grandchild getting married. The rest of Zack and Maya's grandchildren, reassuring them that they weren't going anywhere and finally after all the misunderstanding with Anna, Macy arrives back, and Shaylee and Stephen taking a trip down memory lane, recounting how Shaylee's water broke with their daughter Sapphire. Paislee found out she's having another baby. Brianna and Bentley told them that they're expecting twins themselves, Cassie and Nick told that they were expecting twins as well as Alli and Jesse, who also said that they were expecting, Abby and Austin also told that they were expecting.

Massachusetts General Hospital, Outside Serena's Delivery Room

Zack and Maya drove to the hospital to meet their newest grandchild. Maya looked at Zack. "It's so exciting that we're going to meet our newest grandchild..."

Zack nodded his head. "Yeah..." He sighed. "I can't believe we're behind on grandchildren..."

Maya sighed and nodded. "I know how you feel..." She shook her head. "I mean none of our children expect for our daughters, Savannah, Cassie and Alli had children young, Serena doesn't count. She did have Rose young but is eighteen that young?"

Zack sighed. "Well, it might be..." He shook his head. "I guess Scar and Sierra aren't having children young, I mean..." He frowned. "Our eldest Savannah is forty now, babe. Damn time really flew, doesn't it? It sure felt like yesterday our children were born and now we are grandparents."

Maya nodded her head. "I know what you mean..." She sighed. "Damn family history..."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, it's definitely overwhelming that we have grandchildren now. I can't believe we can say that while people our own age don't have grandchildren yet..."

Maya nodded her head laughing. "Yeah..." She smiled happily. "We raised our kids really good, didn't we?"

Zack nodded. "Yes we did babe. We had hard times with our kids though. Parenthood isn't easy. We had good times but I'm sure Steph and Shaylee had harder times with Marcy having epilepsy and being diagnosed with diabetes…" He kissed her head.

Maya smiled. "I love you."

Zack smiled. "I love you too baby."

Inside Serena's Delivery Room

Serena was in intense pain. She was only 4 centimeters. She screamed as she grabbed her pillow.

Tyler sighed holding her hand and let her squeeze.

Serena groaned loudly. "I want this to be over already!"

Zack heard Serena groan. "Is she okay?!" He looked at Maya.

Maya sighed, shaking her head, slightly thinking he's never going to get used to hearing her or their daughters in pain when they were giving birth. "Oh my God. Yes, Zack. She's fine. That was a contraction."

Zack sighed. "Sorry May I'm just worried..." He looked worried. "I hate seeing you guys in pain..." He shook his head. "It kills me to watch you all go through so much pain..."

Maya smiled. "Sweetie, it's normal. All women go through this. It's apart of the progress."

Meanwhile, Alessia's place, across town

Alessia was cleaning the house when Alayah walked into the house. "Hey momma. Macy wanted to know if you, Aurora and Autumn wanted to come over for dinner. She wanted to celebrate the one year anniversary of me and Alizah being back together. We wanted you to come too.

Alessia smiled happily. "We'd love to come baby girl..." She looked at her daughter. "We all are a family..."

Alayah smiled. "Awesome. I'll text her to set three more plates and chairs." She hugged her mom, taking out her phone.

Text Message- Alayah to Macy.

Alayah's text message- "Three more plates and chairs. Love you."

Macy's text message- "Okay sweetie. I love you too."

Alessia shook her head, laughing. "Macy and I used to butt heads 19 years ago but as soon as she got used to me having you and Alizah, she and I became really close friends..."

Alayah gave her mom a questionable look. "What changed her mind?"

Alessia smiled. "I think after I had to jump out that second story window to save Rayleigh's life."

Alayah's eyes widened. "Really? You saved my sister?"

Alessia nodded. "Yeah, and on top of that, I was pregnant with you and Alizah."

Alayah nodded slowly. "Wow..." She smiled. "Macy loved me like I was her own daughter, I mean until I met you and Alizah, Momma."

Alessia smiled. "She promised me she would treat you like her own. She always has. She will forever. She never thought of you and Alizah differently, not at all. You two were always her daughters in her heart. Now she's your stepmomother, a second mom when I'm away."

Alayah nodded. "Yeah, but you're also my Mom. I don't mind having two Moms who loved me like their own. I mean you're my mother and she's my step mother so you both have the special place in my heart."

Alessia smiled. "Awww! I love you, baby girl." She kissed her head. "Can you help me make the salads then?"

Alayah smiled and nodded hugging her mother. "I love you too Momma. Of course I'll help, Mom. Why let you do all the work?"

Alessia laughed. "Well, Macy is making the pasta and sauce, so I might as well make something."

Alayah laughed. "My dad is way too much Italian..."

Alessia laughed. "Yes, he is."

Alayah laughed again. "Yeah..."

Cole and Macy's place

Macy laughed. "Pasta again? Babe, really?" She looked at the pasta next to the stove. "You are away too much Italian." She giggled.

Cole laughed. "Sorry sweetheart. But habits are hard to break." He shook his head, laughing. "Ha ha." He sighed. "I guess so but I know you're right..."

Rayleigh laughed. "Cool! I'm Italian! I can finally rub that in my friends faces, the ones who are Italian." She looked at her textbook and turned the page, studying.

Macy looked at her daughter. "Rayleigh Nicole..."

Rayleigh looked up from her textbook. "What?!"

Macy glared at daughter. "Don't you dare 'what me,' young lady..."

Cole looked at his wife, then his daughter, then back at his wife. "Rayleigh, you are twenty years old. No rubbing it in their faces. You know your mother. She'd be not happy with you."

Rayleigh groaned. "But Mom! I finally know who's my real dad! I can't tell anyone?"

Macy sighed. "I...Well...I'm just scared how people will take the news...I don't want the same reaction I got earlier today."

Rayleigh frowned as she thought about it and nodded. "Okay I see your point..."

Macy sniffed as she walked over to the stove. "I guess you can tell a few people. I'm sure Casey would want to know."

Rayleigh got up and hugged her mother. "I'm sorry Momma I promise I won't say anything until you're okay with it. I love you..."

Macy smiled. "I just said you can tell Casey. You two are having twins. I'm sure he'd want to know."

Raylrigh smiled. "Thank you, Momma."

Macy smiled slightly. "Thanks, baby." She kissed her head. "Speaking of you, where's your brother?"

Rayleigh laughed. "He went to the movies, Mom..." She giggled. "He went with Laura and a few of his friends."

Macy looked at her. "Laura? The girl he has been hooking up with?"

Rayleigh's eyes went wide. "How did you know?"

Macy laughed. "Momma knows everything."

Alizah looked at them. "Who's Laura?"

Rayleigh sat at the island stool next to Alizah. "Laura is the girl Bradin has been hooking up with for like 4 months now. I don't think everyone knows. I know he doesn't have a girlfriend. They have been just hooking up..."

Alizah giggled, smiling. "Looks like our brother might be crazy about her, right?"

Annaylanna laughed. "I think so. He has her on his lock screen on his computer..."

Rayleigh's eyes widened. "Shut up?! Seriously? How do you know?!"

Annaylanna smiled. "He left his computer open a few weeks ago..."

Rayleigh jumped up. "I have to see this!" She ran for the stairs.

Alizah laughed. "I'm coming..." She jumped up and rushed after her sister. "I gotta see this too!"

Macy shook her head. "Girls! Don't touch anything! He'll see it!"

Rayleigh laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! We won't!"

Macy sighed deeply.

Cole heard her sigh deeply. He looked at her. "Babe? Are you okay?"

Macy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just thinking about our baby who is now in heaven. I am blessed to have the twins we are blessed with. But, you know? It still hurts."

Cole frowned. "I know, babe. It hurts me too. I wish it didn't happen to us, but it doesn't always happen that way, Mace."

Macy set the dining room table with the plates, adding Alessia, Aurora and Autumn. "Yeah. I guess it wasn't meant to happen. We were meant to have the twins…"

Cole's phone rang. "Hey bud. Are you on your way home? Dinner is gonna be ready in an hour."

Bradin nodded. "Yeah, I'm just getting out of the movies. I'll be home in thirty."

Cole nodded his head. "Alright. See you soon."

"Bye." Beadin hung up the phone.

Macy shook her head. "I should go warn the girls…"

Cole laughed. "You should."

Macy headed up the stairs to her son's bedroom.

Stephen and Shaylee's Home, a few houses down from Macy's

Shaylee, Stephen's wife of 19 years, walked into the house with Brooke and Tommy holding her hand. "Babe, are you coming?"

Stephen sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming. I'm so happy to be home. That was some party, huh?"

Shaylee nodded. "Yeah, you're telling me." She said, opening the door.

Stephen finally made it to the door while his wife let their youngest kids go play. "They already can walk...This is just blowing my mind."

Shaylee laughed. "I'm not surprised, Steph."

Stephen shook his head. "Where are the rest of our kids?"

Sapphire walked inside with her siblings, Kylie, Dani, and Noah. "Guys, thanks you I'm gonna be late."

Noah laughed. "What? Do you have a hot date or something?"

Sapphire smiled. "In a matter of fact I do."

Stephen looked at his daughter. "And why wasn't I informed about this?"

Sapphire laughed softly. "You are protective, Dad. I wanted to just get to know him and see where we are heading before bringing him home to meet you…"

Stephen looked at his wife and then at his daughter. "Sap, you need to tell me who you are going on a date with. I'm your dad. I'm not gonna ask you to bring him home for me. I want you to know how much I love you and I don't want anyone to hurt you."

Sapphire nodded her head. "I know, Dad. I'm taking my time. I'm in no rush to do anything. We have been on 4 dates so far…"

Shaylee smiled. "Well, I'm so happy for you, baby girl. Go ahead and go on your date, sweetie."

Sapphire smiled. "Thank you!" She picked up her purse and keys, headed out the door and into her car, driving out of the driveway and headed to the restaurant to see her date.

Meanwhile, Justin and Paislee's home

Paislee was now excited to have a new baby. She never expected to be pregnant again. She thought Mason would be her last baby. Her thoughts about finding out she was pregnant, she was overwhelmed with happiness. She wanted to do something exciting to tell their kids about the walked downstairs from her and Justin's bedroom. She walked into the home office.

"Hey baby. What do you think we should do? I want to tell the kids."

Justin paused to think. "Umm, good question. I'm not sure what we should do. I want to do something exciting."

Paislee smiled and nodded her head. "Me too. I'm gonna call Monday to make an appointment."

Justin nodded as he began signing a few papers. "Alright, babe. I will see if I can take off the day your appointment is. I have a lot of work to catch up on so I can have a longer Christmas break with you and the kids."

Paislee smiled. "Awww, you are a great dad and husband."

Justin smiled. "Well, after you give birth, you will be taking four months off at work…"

Paislee paused. "Um, Justy?"

Justin looked at her. "Yeah, Pais?"

Paislee sighed. "I want to be a stay at home mom…"

Justin just stared at her with wide eyes. "Wait, what? Babe, you've worked too hard to leave the hospital…"

Paislee took a big deep breath. "I know, but I've missed seeing Mason do what I saw Maddie, Kayla and Kenzie do. I didn't get to see him walk for the first time, Justin…" Tears filled her eyes. "I don't want to miss that with this one, please?"

Justin put his hands over his face and rubbed his face with his hands. "Babe...I think I need to tell you something…"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah?"

Justin handed her papers of a new job in North Carolina. "North Carolina? You were offered a job in North Carolina?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah. I didn't accept it. They just sent me the papers. I told them I wanted to talk to you first and the kids as well."

Paislee nodded. "True. They need to know as well." She paused. "How is the pay?"

Justin smiled. "Triple what I'm making right now…"

Paislee's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Justin nodded his head. "Yeah."

Paislee crossed her arms around her belly. "I think you should take it, Justy."

Justin looked at her in shock. "Are you sure baby?"

Paislee nodded. "Yeah. I'm serious. I think it's a good new adventure for all of us. We just have to talk to the kids."

Justin smiled. "Alright, well, I'll call him back then. I'll start looking for houses…"

Paislee kissed her husband's cheek and then walked out of the office. "Kids! Come downstairs please. Your dad and I need to talk to you."

Maddie, Kayla, Makenzie and Mason headed downstairs from their rooms.

Their oldest daughter, Maddie, 21 with her twin sister, Kayla, Makenzie is still 19, turning 20 in a few days and Mason is now 16 years old, and now a new baby on the way.

Maddie looked at her mother. "What's up, Mom?"

Paislee sighed. "Sit down guys, okay?"

Maddie, Kayla, Makenzie, and Mason sat down on the couch, waiting for their mom to continue, their dad walked out of the home office, and stood next to Paislee.

"We called you all here because we have news."

Makenzie nodded. "What's going on?"

Paislee looked at her husband. "Your dad was offered a new job."

Mason smiled. "Oh cool. Where?"

Justin sighed. "Well bud, it's in North Carolina..."

Maddie, Kayla, Makenzie and Mason started talking at the same time.

"What?!" Maddie, their oldest yelled.

"Why can't we stay?!" Kayla, their second oldest said.

"I just started seeing someone!" Makenzie, their third oldest said. It was true, she was just seeing someone.

"I have to make new friends as a 16 year old?! Oh man!" Mason, their youngest said.

Paislee and Justin looked at each other. They looked at their children. "Kids! Calm down, please."

Finally, their children looked at their parents and had stopped talking at once.

Paislee looked at her oldest girls. "Mads, Kay, you two can move out after graduation. We don't want you guys to be overwhelmed with school and paying for an apartment. Kenzie, you can transfer colleges if you want. You are 19 now. You can do whatever you want."

Maddie, Kayla and Makenzie looked at each other and then at their parents.

Maddie smiled. "Well, I'll be finishing classes in a few months and then I'll move out."

Kayla smiled too. "Same, and then until Danny finishes medical school, I'll move in with him."

Makenzie shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's a good change for us, Dad. I always loved North Carolina."

Justin smiled, knowing that his kids would be alright moving to North Carolina. "Then, looks like we're moving to North Carolina!"

All four of his children get up and start cheering.

Cassie and Nick's home

Cassie walked downstairs from getting sick. "Ugh. I wish this part didn't exist in pregnancy..."

Nick looked at her. "Are you sure the baby is mine? I had the surgery after Natalie was born..." He gave her a look.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. You said the same thing about Natalie. You even said it about the twins too! Will you just shut the hell up about asking me if it's fucking yours?!"

Nick glared at her. "Well I won't have to cause the last time you were pregnant with Missy and Sam was when you were dating that Hunter guy. So yes, I have a reason to ask if they are mine!"

Cassie groaned. "That was after I got pregnant, Nick! It didn't even last long anyway! And by the way, you left when I was pregnant with Missy and Sam. Did you forget that? I was five months pregnant!"

Nick sighed deeply. "I can't believe you're throwing it back to my face. I knew I didn't mean to leave you quit throwing my bad moments back to me. I tried really hard it took me months to realize that you were right that Sam and Missy were my daughters but now I'm not so sure anymore!"

Cassie ran her fingers through her hair. "I hate you. Do you know that?"

Nick nodded his head running his fingers through his hair frustrated. "Yeah I do! He groaned and shook his head. "So what do you want to do now? Leave? Take all the kids?"

Cassie stared at him with anger in her eyes. "I will leave with MY kids! I took care of them by myself anyway! You were cheating on me all the time! And I'm sick of defending your ass! I'm sick of it! I really am! I'm leaving and I'm taking my children with me. I want a divorce."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Cassie. Just go. Who needs you anyway." He paused. "I'll be drawing up the divorce papers soon, all you need is to sign them."

Cassie walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "You've deserved that after 20 years of bullshit I had to deal with and without you."

Melissa walked up to the stairs from her room. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

Cassie sighed. "Go tell your sisters to go pack your things. We're leaving."

Samantha's eyes went wide. "Wait, what? Why?"

Cassie sighed. "Melissa and Samantha please do what I tell you to. I'll let you know afterwards."

Melissa nodded as Samantha kept asking her twin questions. "What the hell is going on between them?"

Melissa turned to her sister. "I obviously don't know Samantha Aubree. Just go upstairs and tell Natalie to pack her things and you do the same before Mom gets impatient with you."

Samantha nodded. "Okay..." She headed upstairs to tell Natalie to pack her things and then the youngest twin went to her room and started to pack.

Cassie walked upstairs to her and Nick's room and started packing.

Nick followed her. "Cassidy, you can't raise 4 kids by yourself!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Clearly you don't see what I do every day for our kids. I did for over 20 years. Nick, please I can do it. You just didn't see what I did everyday because you were away everyday!"

Nick sighed. "Well, obviously, I would be home if someone doesn't accuse me of where have you been the moment I return back home but yes I was avoiding you because you're just the type to make sure that you could cheat on me any day!" He paused. "Oh wait. Go crying to Hunter cause he would love to have you!"

Cassie walked up to him. "Nick...I haven't spoken to him in 20 fucking years! I haven't seen him in that long. You just don't want to hear it." She stared at him with anger in her eyes. "I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU EVER! How could I?! I'm home taking care of our kids! You were the one who was with all of those women!" Tears came falling down her face. "I can't believe you're saying I cheat on you..."

Nick sighed. "Cassie..."

Cassie shook her head. "No! You don't understand how it feels to be cheated on! You've been cheating on me ever since Missy and Sam were in my belly!"

Nick just looked at her, then put his hand on her shoulder. "Cass..."

Cassie shook her head. "No! I'm not going to fall for this shit that I've fallen for so long! You obviously don't give a fuck about me. If you did..." Tears fell down her face. "Then you couldn't have left me to raise Missy and Sam alone for 3 years...and even after having Natalie and marriage, you're still the same..."

Nick sighed. "Fine, we won't work this out. Bye." And, with that, Nick left the room.

Cassie began sobbing as she finished packing. She never pictured her life to come to three kids, a marriage that's falling apart and Nick is cheating on her again. She thought he'd change, but it's all for an act. Now, she's back to being a single mother and she's not happy about it one bit.

After Cassie, Sam, Missy, and Natalie packed up their things, Cassie didn't have nothing to say to Nick, but this.

"I'll see you in court. Bye Nick." And with that, Cassie left the house with her three children, they put everything in their cars and headed to Zack and Maya's.

Cole and Macy's Home

Bradin walked into the house, looking at his mother, father and Alessia. He closed the front door.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Hey Alessia."

Alessia smiled. "Hey sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

Bradin nodded. "Oh yeah. I didn't have any candy or popcorn at the movies since Mom told me to be back by 7:00pm."

Macy smiled as she put the glasses down on the table. "Thank you for listening to me, Bradin. Now go wash your hands, please. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Bradin nodded his head. "Okay, Mom. I'll put my bag in my room. I'll be back."

Macy's eyes went wide when her son mentioned he'd going into his room. She texted her daughter.

Macy's text message: "He's home. Get out of his room."

Rayleigh's text message: "Getting out now."

Rayleigh, Alayah, Alizah, Annaylanna and Jayde all ran out of their brother's room and walked slowly as they saw him.

"Hey bro! How was the movies?" Rayleigh said, smiling softly.

Bradin rolled his eyes. "It was fine...Weirdo…"

As Nradin walked into his room, the girls headed downstairs.

Macy sighed out of relief when she saw her children. "Girls, don't do that again, okay?"

Bradin yelled from his bedroom. "Rayleigh Nicole Mathews! Stay out of my room!"

Rayleigh sighed. "Damn. I'm caught…"

Macy yelled for her son. "Bradin! Get downstairs now! Dinner is ready!"

Bradin sighed as he ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Cole looked at his wife, children and Alessia. "I know this might be cheesy, but I'm gonna say it anyway."

Macy shook her head. "Cole, you don't have to say anything."

Cole nodded. "Yes, I do." He smiled at everyone. "A year ago we reunited Alayah and Alizah and I'm truly blessed to have such amazing kids. The past 19 years have been not so easy for all of us, but this past year has been one of the best for me."

Alayah looked at Alizah, she reached for her hand and squeezed her hand. "Don't start crying, he's not done yet!"

Alizah sniffed, glaring at her dad. "Dad, you better make it fast before we are all crying!"

Cole nodded. "Alright, I'll make it quick…" He cleared his throat. "I have been having lots of nights where I thought we'd not get along after everything, but I love that we are all family now. It's been one of the best things in my life. I love all of you. Happy first year as a family with Aleesia and Alizah."

Alizah smiled. "Awww, thanks Daddy. It's been one of best years of my life too." She smiled at him and then at Alayah. "I get to spend the rest of my life getting to know my sister and you, Dad."

Alessia looked at her daughter, Alayah. "And, I get to spend time with my baby girl, Alayah. I loved being apart of this family for all of these years, even if the girls just met a year ago."

Macy smiled. "I love you both, but I'm starving so I think we should just eat now."

Cole nodded. "Good idea, babe. Let's eat."

And with that, they all dug in and enjoyed the dinner. Macy even made a cake for later that said, "Happy 1st Year A&A"

Massachusetts General Hospital, Serena's Hospital Room

After several hours in labor, Serena finally welcomed her daughter, Novalee Reign. She was so at peace with how easy she came out, only once push and she came out.

Maya was pacing back and forth outside her daughter's room, she saw her son in law walk outside.

"Did she have the baby?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes, she did. Novalee was 7 pounds and 7 ounces."

Zack smiled. "Can we see her?"

Tyler nodded his head. "Of course. Come on in."

Zack and Maya followed their son in law into their daughter's hospital room.

There she was, holding their newest granddaughter, Novalee Reign Baxton.

"Hi, Mama. Hey, Daddy. I'd love for you to meet your newest granddaughter, Novalee."

Zack smiled at his daughter and granddaughter. "She's beautiful, sweetie. Congratulations you both."

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Daddy." She looked at him. "Do you want to hold her, Dad?"

Zack nodded. "Of course I do, Ser." He reached down and Serena gently put Novalee in her father's arms.

Meanwhile, Cody and Bailey's Home

Tristian was sitting at the kitchen table with his parents, Cody and Bailey.

"I think Trista and I should move out…"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "But, Tristian, you don't to move out!"

Tristian shook his head. "Mom, I'm about to be a dad of twelve children. We need our own home and space. God only knows when Trista's doctor wants her on bed rest. I doubt it's gonna be late. She'll need to deliver the six babies early, Mom. Please."

Cody layed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Bails, he's right. They need to move out now. If not, it would be too late for Trista to do any moving around and bed rest she'll be put in again…" He sighed. "We let them stay long enough. Tristian knows what's best for his family, Bailey."

Bailey sighed deeply. "But, he's my baby, Cody! I can't let him and Trista do everything themselves!"

Cody took a deep breath. "Sweetheart…" He rubbed her shoulders. "...They are about to be married. I think they'd want to raise their kids together. Not with us right on top of them…"

Bailey began sniffing, she then looked at her husband. "Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore!" She stood up, Cody was about to say something, but she glared at him. "Cody, I'm done talking about this subject for the night. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Tristian." She headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her and Cody's bedroom.

Tristian nodded. "Goodnight, Mom."

Cody turned to his youngest son. "Your Mom had the same thing happen with Jamie. When your sister, Jamie wanted to move out, your mother cried...She cried even after Steph and Paislee moved out…"

Tristian sighed deeply. "So, I'm not the only one who made the decision to move out and Mom got emotional about it?"

Cody nodded. "No, you're not the only one. When your uncle Zack and I moved out, your grandma Carey cried for a whole week. She's now 79 and she's still calling me to check up on me and Zack at our ages, even if we have kids and grandchildren. She's still going strong, and may make it to meet her great great grandchildren…"

Tristian's eyes went wide. "Woah, woah, back up a minute, so you're telling me, the baby that Rayleigh is carrying is a great, great grandchild?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yes."

Tristian nodded. "Wow. That's amazing how Grandma is going to live for another few years."

Cody smiled. "Well, I better go check up on your mother. You get some sleep. Tomorrow, me and you are going house haunting for a big house for you and Trista and the kids."

Tristian nodded as he headed upstairs to his and Trista's bedroom.

When Tristian opened the door, he walked in slowly, shut he door softly and slowly got into bed with his girlfriend. Trista was fast asleep, Tristian didn't want to wake her, he slowly layed back and got comfortable, falling asleep soon after.

Macy and Cole's Home, later that night

It was now around 10:00pm when Alessia and Macy were cleaning the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

Macy yawned as she put the dish in the dishwasher, Alessia saw her yawn. She looked exhausted.

"Macy, I think it's time you go to bed. Alizah and Rayleigh are already asleep. You look exhausted."

Macy sighed. "But, I have to put all of this away…"

Alessia shook her head. "I'll do it, Mace. Pkease. Cole would want you upstairs by now. He's probably waiting for you."

Macy sighed. "But, I-" She was cut off by Alessia shaking her head and nodding towards the stairs. "Go to sleep, Macy. You need it."

Macy nodded. "Okay, okay, I'm going upstairs...Mom!" She laughed softly.

Alessia laughed too. "Good! Goodnight!"

Macy smiled. "Goodnight." She headed upstairs.

It might have been a crazy year, but it was one of the best years of their lives. The ride isn't over yet. It was one year of having Alayah and Alizah back together again after 18 years of being apart. Here's too many more anniversaries of being apart of each other's lives...and being in each other's lives forever. Many more new adventures to come.

More weddings, pregnancies, births and maybe even some sadness.

To be continued…

AN: SLNGS3 is back. Finally. :)

I don't have a set date on when Ch10 will be out but I have plans on that chapter.


End file.
